El Drama de Hinata
by Cecy De Leon
Summary: Hinata y Naruto ya son pareja despues de lo que ocurrió en la plicula The Last, pero ahora Hinata siente que debe cambiar su timidez para que el chico que ama este con ella para siempre pero todo cambiará cuando aparezca Orochimaru y sus vidas cambien de forma muy dramática (ojo hay lemon violacion de un personaje)
1. El Drama de Hinata Capítulo 1

**Hola este es el primer fic que subo a la red, quise que seaq Naruhina para empezar ... quiero aclarar que hay y hará lemon muy fuerte y explicito , pasen y lean ... los personajes corresponden a Kishimoto yo solo les inventé una histoia que me hubiera gustado que pasara :3 **

Capitulo 1

TIMIDEZ

Y a había pasado 1 año y 6 meses desde aquel incidente que marcó la vida de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki , desde que fueron a esa misión a salvar a Hanabi (hermana de Hinata ) de los planes de Toneri , desde ese momento todo había cambiado para ellos ya que en esos momentos salieron a relucir los sentimientos de ambos y que desde esa fecha sus vidas quedaron entrelazadas para siempre. Pero eso no cambiaba en nada que Hinata era una chica tímida, la cual nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada más que a ver a el chico de sus sueños desde lejos ; ahora ya estaba caminando a su lado como ella siempre lo deseo ; Al mismo tiempo Naruto se sentía por primera vez amado , sentía que desde que estaba al lado de Hinata ya no estaría solo nunca más.

De hacho cuando fue su primera cita ambos estaban algo nerviosos ya que ya siendo novios pues había que hacer "cosas de novios " , caminar de la mano , abrasarse, besarse …..uff , pero bueno esas cosas no te importan mucho cuando estas enamorado , de hecho a Naruto le fue más fácil acostumbrarse a ello que a Hinata que con su gran timidez tardó mucho en no desmayarse cada vez que Naruto se le acercaba demasiado .

Creo que lo más difícil fue convencer al padre de Hinata ,Hiashi Hyuga de dejar que Hinata saliera con él , pero ya siendo reconocido como héroe de Konoha no hubo muchos inconvenientes de ese lado ya que también le traería honor a la familia en caso de que ellos se casaran.

Por otro lado ese año y medio había sido más que lindo, la paz reinaba en Konoha , los países estaban unidos, ya no había más guerras , claro que debido a eso las misiones eran escazas y muy simples ,pero era mejor que estar en guerra.

Pero a Hinata le preocupaba algo, aunque sus citas con Naruto eran por demás perfectas, cada vez subían un poco mas de tono, últimamente se iban a cenar o a pasear y después terminaban en una romántica caminata por el bosque, en donde los besos y los abrazos por demás sobraban, Naruto siempre la había respetado en ese aspecto pero Hinata notaba que cada vez el iba un poco más lejos, lo cual la tímida chica se ponía por demás nerviosa , los abrazos de el cada vez mas fuertes , las manos mas "abajo" o "mas arriba" de lo normal, en fin , detalles que Hinata nunca se imaginó en sus múltiples sueños con su amado rubio.

Esa tarde ellos se encontraban dando su típico paseo por el bosque de Konoha , Naruto iba riendo y contando una anécdota de la última misión que había tenido y de la próxima que tendría ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir de nuevo a otra misión encargada por Kakashi quien ahora era el Hokage de Konoha, mientras se alejaban mas y mas de la ciudad, Hinata lo escuchaba y reía pero ya sabía lo que venía al alejarse mas y mas de la aldea . Al llegar a su lugar favorito que era la orilla de un hermoso lago, en donde solían pasar hay un rato y después regresar a la aldea , Naruto paró en seco, Hinata no se había percatado de ello lo cual siguió caminando y este le tomó del brazo y la jaló sorpresivamente hacia él y comenzó a besarla , fue tan repentino que Hinata tardó unos segundos en corresponder y seguirle el paso a ese hermoso y tierno beso , ambos lo disfrutaban mucho ya que era u beso tierno en el cual sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente, eran tibios y ambos sentían la respiración del otro, Hinata sentía como Naruto le mordisqueaba delicadamente sus labios y jugaba con ellos de manera pícara mientras un beso llevaba a otro, cada vez estos se hacían más intensos, ya que Hinata sentía que Naruto le introducía su tibia y aventurera lengua en su boca, ya desde un tiempo que él hacia esto pero Hinata aun no se acostumbraba mucho a este tipo de intimidades.

Pero aunque Naruto siempre había sido el amor de sus sueños y en ocasiones ella ya había imaginado antes estar en citas románticas con él y todo eso, jamás se había imaginado estar con él en situaciones tan íntimas como esta. Mientras más avanzaba el beso Hinata escuchaba y sentía como se le agitaba la respiración, solo se separaban en breves momentos para tomar aire y después seguían , Hinata sentía que los brazos de Naruto que antes tomaban tiernamente su cintura, ahora se movían de arriba hacia abajo por su torso , cintura y caderas, a lo cual a ella le gustaba como la hacía sentir, pero al mismo tiempo la ponían un poco tensa ya que ningún chico la había tocado antes así, lo cual ella solo se lo permitiría a su Naruto-kun .

De repente todo subió de nivel, ella estaba entre un árbol y Naruto , Hinata sintió que las grandes manos de su amado la tomaban por las nalgas y las acariciaban mientras el beso se intensificaba mas y mas , Naruto empezó a besarle el cuello mientras la seguía acariciando Hinata solo pudo soltar un pequeño gemido que aunque fue muy leve , esto bastó para enloquecer mas al rubio que quiso ir un poco más lejos esta vez, Hinata sintió como Naruto le desabrochaba ese pequeño short que portaba (ellos vestían su típica ropa ninja o.k. ) , y trataba de introducir sus manos en el.

-Hinata ¡ eres hermosa – decía este mientras besaba su blanco cuello y al mismo tiempo luchaba con esa ropa ajustada que le impedía meter por completo su mano y llegar hasta su objetivo , ese lugar prohibido que moría por tocar libremente, ese lugar que había imaginado por ya hace un tiempo que aun era desconocido para él, pero moría por hacerlo.

A Hinata le encantaban las caricias y el placer que estas le provocaban pero al mismo tiempo la asustaban un poco y al sentir que los dedos de Naruto se acercaban a su objetivo, ella lo empujó fuertemente, cosa que el rubio no se esperaba y cayó de golpe al suelo…

-Gomenasai Nruto-kun ¡ - dijo esto totalmente ruborizada y apenada por haberle hecho esto al que amaba con todo el corazón- Gomen , Gomen ,Gomen – unas lagrimas dejo que salieran por sus ojos de lo apenada que estaba y le extendió la mano al chico para ayudar a levantarlo.

- No, no te preocupes Hinata, le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para levantarse, - El que debe disculparse soy yo, creo que me dejé llevar de nuevo. – Lo siento

Al decir esto Hinata le abrazó y le dijo – Esta bien Naruto , no hay problema ,- Gomen por empujarte, no debería haberlo hecho .

-Está bien Hinata que tal si volvemos a casa por hoy? – le dijo Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

- Si está bien – Dijo Hinata apenada aún por el "incidente" que acababa de pasar

De regreso a casa, Naruto seguía platicando con ella con total normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, y tratando de hacerla reír con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y que en muchos casos lo lograba haciendo que la tensión se rompiera, mas Hinata no lo podía olvidar y pensar que nada había ocurrido, ya que sus últimas citas terminaban así, Naruto queriendo tocar de mas y ella ente la confusión y el deseo de que esto sucediera, ciertamente era un sentimiento nuevo para ella, pero a Naruto al parecer le parecía de lo más normal y aunque una vez ya había tratado de hablar con él sobre eso, este solo se disculpó con ella y le dijo que no lo podía evitar , pero que si él hacia algo que la incomodara se lo dijera o lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas ya que lo último que quería hacer Naruto era lastimar a la chica que amaba, esto tranquilizaba un poco a la chica , ella no dejaba de pensar que hacer.

Por fin llegaron a la aldea y Naruto acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa, la dejó en la puerta y le dio su beso de despedida, un beso por demás tierno y cálido, y una vez más se disculpó.

-Hinata lo siento por lo de hace rato, es que la verdad me vuelves loco, pero que bueno que me detuviste por que en otro caso no sé hasta dónde podríamos llegar- Dijo esto con su sonrisa encantadora dejando boquiabierta a la dulce chica que se perdía en sus ojos azules.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun , todo está bien , nos vemos después ,cuando vengas de tu misión te estaré esperando .

-Claro que si Hinata , vendré a verte a ti primero que a nadie mas.

-Si, cuídate mucho. –Dijo esto soltando la mano de su amado zorro y viendo como se alejaba para irse a su casa.

Hinata entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto pero en eso fue interceptada por su hermana Hanabi quien entró a su habitación junto con ella …

-Hola nee-san ¡ cómo te fue ?- Preguntando de forma curiosa y esperando que ella le contara con detalles su cita.

-Pues bien – Respondió Hinata con su típica sonrisa

-Bueno si ya se que bien, pero cuéntame los detalles que no se pueden contar delante de los demás, quiero saber, ¿qué hicieron, como lo hicieron y done lo hicieron?

-Que? No hicimos nada, solo dimos un paseo por el bosque y platicamos, es todo- Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa por la forma en la que su hermanita la veía, mientras se preguntaba a que venían todas esas preguntas, digo Hanabi siempre trataba de interrogarla después de salir con Naruto , pero en si no había nada que contarle, o al menos es lo que ella pensaba .

-Ah ¡ ya veo , bueno creo que ustedes 2 se la pasaron muy bien-

-MMM ? A que te refieres?- mirándola seriamete.

-Bueno , esa pequeña marca que tienes en el cuello me dice otra cosa- Le dijo Hanabi de forma burlona.

Hinata asustada fue y se miró en el espejo solo para ver que tenía un pequeño pero visible moretón en el cuello hecho por los apasionados besos de su novio.

-Waaaaaaaaa ¡ - Gritó y se puso totalmente roja al pensar que dirían los demás al verle esa marca o su padre, quedando paralizada.

-Ho ya veo, son cosas que aun no debo saber del todo verdad hermana? bueno pero cuando salgas de tu shock me cuentas detalladamente o.k. , y para que no te asustes no le diré nada a papá , pero será mejor que te escondas eso jajajajajaja- y Hanabi salió de la habitación de Hinata riendo.

Hinata después de volver en si , se fue a dar una ducha y se dispuso a dormir pensando en que rayos debía de hacer, si había sucedido eso es porque Naruto la deseaba tanto que se le pasó la mano o igualmente habría sido adrede esa pequeña marquita de amor, Hinata se sentía cada vez mas sumergida en preguntas que en respuestas, no sabía que hacer, aunque Naruto actuara de lo más normal con ella, Hinata sabía que algo estaba por pasar aunque no sabía exactamente que. Pero sumergida en esos pensamientos se sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que tendría unos días para aclarar su mente ya que su rubio amado estaría fuera y esto le daría tiempo para tranquilizarse y aclarar su confundida mente.

Pensando en todo esto se dejó llevar por el sueño que era inminente….


	2. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 2

**Hola yo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic , espero que les guste ... los personajes aqui presentados son propiedad de Kishimoto **

Capitulo 2

Planea una estrategia

El dia comenzaba y Hinata se levantaba de su cama, se peinó y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa … al verse en el espejo vio esa "marquita" que le había dejado su ardiente novio y al recordar la escena se puso toda roja, saco su ropa ninja el cual tiene el cuello alto y lo cerró hasta arriba tratando de ocultar lo obvio , pero aunque esta ropa le ayudaba , cuando movía la cabeza de cierto modo esa manchita se notaba …..

-Bueno espero que nadie lo note – pensó ella y bajo a desayunar

-Buenos días nee-chan ¡

-Buenos días Hanabi

-Que vaz a hacer hoy ? y voy a entrenar casi todo el dia y tu?

-Bueno no lo se, ahora que Naruto-kun esta fuera unos días, creo que me vendría bien entrenar un poco, después de todo los ninjas no debemos bajar la guardia, pero antes iré a comprar algo de ropa.

-A que aburrido , bueno yo entrenaré, de hecho ya voy tarde… adiós ¡ –Dijo Hanabi terminando su desayuno rápidamente y levantándose de la mesa – Por cierto hermana , me debes el chiseme jajajajajajaja – y salió corriendo por la puerta .

Hinata se quedó con cara de "ni creas que te diré algo" … y después de terminar con su desayuno salió de su casa.

-Bien ahora que haré? No puedo entrenar con mi equipo porque Kiba se fue con Naruto y Shino no tengo ni idea e donde está.

En eso se escucha que alguien la llama:

-Hinataaaa¡ Hola ¡

-Hola Sakura-chan ¡ como estas ?

-Bien gracias, a donde vaz?

-Bueno en si creo que busco algo que hacer ya que hoy todos están ocupados

-Genial, quieres venir con nosotras, nos vamos a juntar Ino, Ten Ten y yo y vamos a llevar a comer a Temari que está en la ciudad,¿ quieres venir? Será una tarde de chicas.

A Hinata le pareció una buena idea ya que una tarde de chicas era lo que ocupaba para relajarse un poco, a ella le parecía divertido estar con ellas, sus amigas eran graciosas y aparte ella estaba agradecida con Sakura porque ella le dio un empujón con Naruto para que este se le declarara, asi que aceptó a ir con Sakura y reunirse en el centro con las demás.

Al llegar ya estaban todas ahí reunidas, quien al verlas llegar juntas se alegrarón mucho.

-Hola Hinata , valla que es difícil encontrarte – Dijo Ino- llamo a tu casa y casi nunca estas asi que no te pude encontrar para invitarte antes.

-Hi , lo que pasa es que cuando no estoy entrenando estoy con Naruto-kun de paseo – lo dijo sonrojada como siempre y juntando sus dedos índices.

-Ya chicas no la envuelvan con preguntas que tal si vamos a divertirnos

-Sakura tiene razón vamos de compras ¡ - dijo Ten ten alzando la voz.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ese dia parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde se la pasaron llevando a Temari de compras, riendo, haciendo chistes , sobre todo lo que se les ocurría, como dije antes una tarde de chicas, comieron helado, hablaron , criticaron en fin mil cosas que hacían que el tiempo volara.

Ya en la noche Sakura les dijo:

-Mina ¡ que tal si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa ya que no hay nadie podemos hacer el escándalo que querramos.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII – se volvió a escuchar las voces de Ten Ten, Temari, Ino y Hinata.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura ya iban armadas con frituras, chocolates y películas de acción en donde sobraban los chicos guapos (como dije noche de chicas).

Las chicas disfrutaban de la noche, vieron 2 peliculas y después de eso jugaron a peinarse, si como si tuvieran 9 años, se divirtieron mucho.

Sakura les prestó ropa para dormir y para que estuvieran mas comodas. A Ten Ten le prestó una batita blanca corta, a Ino le prestó una playera corta y un short, a Hinata una blusa de tirantes y un short corto color violeta, a Temari una pijama verde claro y Sakura también llevaba un short azul y una playera corta. Se sentarón en circulo en la habitación de Sakura y comenzaron a platicar de un tema por demás interesante : "CHICOS".

La primera en comenzar fue Sakura:

-Chicas, en 3 días viene Sasuke a la ciudad, no se qué regalo hacerle, cada que viene me trae algo de donde anduvo, pero yo que no salgo de Konoha pues no se que darle, ustedes que opinan? alguna recomendación?

-Bueno yo digo que le regales un arma ninja- Dijo Tenten

-Yo opino que le des una bufanda- Dijo Hinata

-Yo digo que le des un poncho nuevo el que trae ya está muy feo-Dijo Temari

-Yo digo que le des una noche de pasión y sexo salvaje o sea duro contra el muro – Dijo por ultimo Ino

Ante el último comentario todas se pusieron rojas y después comenzaron a reírse.

Cambiando un poco el tema –Dijo Ino volteando a ver a Hinata- Desde cuando tu y Naruto hacen ese tipo de cosas?

-Heeee? Yo…. Bueno…. A qué cosas te refieres.

-Heee pues por la marca de tu cuello se nota que se han estado divirtiendo mucho últimamente

Realmente Hinata se había divertido tanto ese día que se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle que le había dejado su novio en el cuello y como Sakura les había dado ropa para cambiarse, todo quedo al descubierto, no había ni como negar lo obvio y todas comenzaron a verla y a examinarla viéndola pícaramente, claro que esto hizo que la chica de cabellos azulados callera en estado de shock y se sonrojara totalmente (o/o).

-Vamos Hinata responde, cuéntanos con detalles-Grito Tenten – por fin esta pijamada se pone buena .

-Bueno …. Etto ….. pues … ¡NO ha pasado nada!

-Que ¡ Como que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes … se escuchó al unísono

-Bueno …. No es que no haya pasado nada , lo que pasa es que ….. emmm –Como siempre Hinata balbuceaba , pero la verdad también creyó que necesitaba un consejo acerca de ese tema.

-Bueno , lo que pasa es que necesito ayuda chicas ¡ u_u

-Que ocurre Hinata –Preguntó Sakura intrigada y todas las demás – Si cuéntanos ¡ siii

-Bueno lo que pasa es que en estas ultimas citas que he tenido con Naruto-kun, las cosas han cambiado un poco, Emm digamos que Naruto-kun quiere ir un poco mas lejos.

-Heeeeee ¡ como que mas lejos ? –preguntaba Temari

-Hinata no me digas que a mas de un año y aun no pasa nada sexoso entre el y tu ? – Decía sorprendida Ino – Amiga valla que se han tardado.

-Que ? no me digas que tu ya has hecho ese tipo de cosas?

-Claro que si, lo hago cada vez que se da la oportunidad- respondía Ino totalmente desinhibida

-Yo también ya lo he hecho- Sakura opinó- De hecho cada vez que Sasuke viene al pueblo nos damos unas divertidas ¡ y ustedes saben a que tipo de divertidas me refiero, digo no es por nada pero no solo tiene grande su Susanoo .. jajajajajajaja

Jajajajajajajajaja – todas rieron

-Bueno amiga , no se como no se te ha ido Naruto , en serio que tenerlo en abstinencia no es de dios ¡- siguió Ino con sus comentaros- Yo no es por presumir pero ya me pesque a varios chicos, a Sai que es el que traigo de novio ahorita, pero antes de el me metí con Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, me besuquié con Neji pero murió asi que no cuenta, Shino no porque huele a bichos, y Gaara pero no coopero mucho que digamos el es muy serio.

Todas se le quedaron viendo fijamente (sobre todo Temari con cara de enojo) -_- Eeeeeh bueno volviendo al tema, - dijo la pelirosa – Deberías intentarlo Hinata, aparte ya llevan un buen tiempo saliendo juntos

-Ustedes creen que sea correcto? Bueno no lo se , aun tengo mis dudas -_- me da miedo hacer algo asi.

-Que ¡ No seas santurrona Hinata- Respondió Temari – Ya tienes suficiente edad para hacerlo nada de "Hay no estoy lista" o "Uy me da miedo" , si sigues asi el te va a dejar por otra…. Por cierto Ino como que con Shikamaru?

-Emmm hay, fue hace mucho ya ni me acuerdo –jajajaja- se rió Ino de nervios –Rayos se me salió

Hinata solo rió, y pensaba lo que dijo Temari "Te va a dejar por otra" ….. aunque ella sabía que Naruto no haría eso, si sabía que el por sus acciones pasadas tenía una necesidad que a ella también le llamaba mucho la atención probar.-Y que me recomiendan hacer?

-Oblígalo hazlo tuyo ¡ dijo Ino

-Se romántica y tierna ¡ -agregó Ten Ten

-Empieza tiernamente, lo abrazas, lo besas y después lo violas ¡ Río Sakura

-Mmmm no, mejor deja que el controle la situación, a los hombres les gusta eso ¡ comentó Temari y como es tu personalidad te recomiendo eso.

O.k. lo voy a pensar (n_n)u – se sonrojó Hinata después de escuchar los comentarios de sus amigas, aunque tal vez me ponga muy nerviosa cuando llegue el momento de estar con el.

-Oye , tú la tienes más fácil, Naruto vive solo en un apartamento, no tienen que buscar algún lugar para hacerlo …. Dijo Sakura ….Solo crea un ambiente, no sé , llega de sorpresa a su apartamento, lo pescas cuando duerma y … y …. –y vio como todas se le quedaron viendo fijamente- QUE?

-No seas Dramática, Haz lo que tu creas que es correcto Hinata , si realmente estas lista para dar ese paso, solo deja que pase, es algo muy lindo siempre y cuando ames con todo el corazón a esa persona y estés segura de que el también te ama, créeme , no vas a ocupar consejos ya que en ese momento sabrán que hacer.

-Arigatooo Temasi-san – respondió la Hyuga ante tal sabio comentario

Después de eso siguieron platicando casi toda la noche, de hecho hasta la madrugada y después decidieron dormir, pero Hinata estaba pensando en Naruto, no podía alejarlo de su mente, ella se ruborizaba al pensar en que su amado rubio la deseara, imaginaba sus besos apasionados, sus manos jugando sobre su cuerpo y esos pequeños gemidos que emitía cuando lo hacía, definitivamente era algo que quería probar, deseaba hacerlo, pero …. ¿Cómo sin parecer una pervertida? Claro, no podía llegar a la casa de Naruto y decirle "Quiero hacerlo contigo" … se desmayaría antes de que eso pasara, Hinata era una chica fuerte, pero débil en el amor. Quería que ese momento fuera mágico y no algo que fuera tan planeado y forzado, pero ella definitivamente estaba decidida, haría realidad los deseos de su Naruto-kun y de paso los suyos propios, de todos modos era algo "normal", del cual ya todas sus amigas ya habían experimentado ese momento, desde las desventuras de Ino hasta el amor que Saukra tenía por Sasuke, que aunque no estaban juntos del todo ya se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese sentimiento , lo cual le pareció maravilloso.

Aunque ella lo primero que tenía que saber , es si estaría lista para ese momento, ya que no quería empezar y después detenerse, Naruto nunca la presionaría en ese aspecto , el actuaría como cualquier chico, atacando con sublimes mensajes de "te deseo" escondidas en caricias y abrazos que por demás eran intensos, lo mas lejos que habia llegado con el era que suavemente le rosara los senos con las manos y que le acariciara el trasero, pero ella sabía que el joven quería mas y ella misma también.

En eso se quedó pensando la pequeña Hyuga hasta que se quedó dormida al lado de sus amigas.


	3. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 3

**Hola , bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 ... espero que les guste ya que me esforze escribiendo ...**

CAPITULO 3

"No apartes la mira de tu objetivo".

Amanecía de nuevo en Konoha, y las chicas se despertaron tarde después de una noche por demás divertida y llena de confesiones .Temari y Tenten se fueron primero a sus casas, Ino se fue directo a la florería porque ese día trabajaría ahí , lo que dejó a Sakura y a Hinata a solas.

-Hinata no creas todas las babosadas que dijimos ayer , creo que nos pasamos según nosotras dándote consejos , solo quiero que sepas que como amiga te apoyo en cualquier cosa que hagas y que cuando lo hagas me cuentes con lujo de detalle.

-Emmm arigato Sakura , lo intentaré pero primero debo saber si estoy lista para eso, lo bueno es que puedo pensar bien las cosas ya que Naruto-kun está fuera por unos días, siento que nuestra relación es fuerte y que lo haga o no lo haga Naruto estará ahí para mi, confío mucho en el.

-Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de ti amiga

Ambas se quedaron un rato ahí platicando Sakura tenía el día libre en el hospital así que no tenía nada que hacer. Hinata decidió irse a su casa ya que llevaba toda la noche ahí y parte de la mañana, no quería molestar de más aunque ahí se sentía por demás cómoda.

Al llegar a su casa, vio a Hanabi en el patio en su entrenamiento.

-Hola One-chan ¡ … oye donde estuviste? No llegaste en toda la noche

-Estuve en casa de Sakura, con Ino, Temari y Tenten ,- aunque en eso recordó que no había avisado a su padre que se iba a quedar fuera, digo aunque era ya una persona mayor de edad, aun había reglas en esa casa – Huy , papá se dio cuenta?

-No se, cuando me levante en la mañana ya no estaba. Asi que me puse a entrenar sola, creo que fue a ver al hokague.

Hinata se quedó preocupada ya que su padre era muy estricto en ese aspecto, de hecho siempre le decía lo tanto que significa el honor de la familia, lo bueno es que ahora no estaba Naruto en la ciudad asi que no podía pensar mal de ella. De todos modos temía que la fueran a regañar asi que mejor se puso a entrenar con Hanabi.

Después del entrenamiento el cual terminó en la tarde, se disponían las hermanas a merendar algo ya que habían quedado exhaustas, al entrar a la mansión, ven que su padre va llegando con la misma cara de serio de siempre. Hinata se quedó pensando que la iban a regañar, pero no le dijo nada sobre el tema, solo la llamó: Hinata , hoy hablé con el Hokage y me dijo que te necesitaba en la misión que se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos, ven conmigo y te daré los detalles de la misión. Hinata solo asintió.

-Hinata , debes llegar a la aldea de la lluvia, ahí hay un grupo de ninjas que están en plena misión- Comentó Hiashi a su hija- le llegó esta carta al Hokage me dijo que te la diera , al parecer son las coordenadas de en donde están, ocupan a alguien que tenga el Byakugan ya que en este tiempo esa aldea esta cubierta por la lluvia debido a una tormenta, necesitan escoltar a 3 personas con un cargamento valioso hasta la aldea y no pueden seguir avanzando , además era urgente que llegaran lo más pronto posible y nadie mejor que un Hyuga para esa misión.

Hinata pensaba que esa era la misma misión a la que habían enviado a Naruto y el pensar que ocupaban ayuda al principio se le hizo raro ya que un ninja con el poder que posee Naruto sería casi como una burla, pero después de que su padre le explico que era para ayudarle a abrirse camino a través de una tormenta tenía sentido ya que por mas poder que el tuviera no podría ver el paso en medio de una tempestad y aunque iba con Kiba que era un ninja experto en rastreo , el olfato de el y de Akamaru podía confundirse por el agua . Asi que Hinata aceptó y se dispuso a irse de inmediato.

-Espera Hinata, ve a la puerta e Konoha , ahí te estará esperando un compañero para esta misión- agrego Hiashi totalmente serio.

-Hai ….

Despues de eso, Hinata tomó un baño rápido y alistó su mochila para salir pensando que iría a apoyar a su amado y a sus amigos. Al llegar a la puerta de Konoha se encontró con su amiga Sakura, quien al parecer llevaba un rato esperándola.

Genial, seremos compañeras Hinata¡

- Sakura a ti también te llamarón para apoyar ?

-Si, pero esta misión es algo extraña, digo los chicos se fuerón apenas antier por la noche – Decia Sakura ya poniéndose en marcha saliendo por el bosque de Konoha- entonces deberían estar a medio camino, aunque es verdad que hay una tormenta en la aldea de la lluvia no creo que los haya atrapado aun…. A Kakashi-sensei digo emm Hokage le llegó esa carta que traes a través de un halcón mensajero de la aldea de la lluvia, pero como enviaron el mensaje si aun no llegan, aparte en la carta especifican que fueras tu Hinata, pero a Kakashi se le hizo raro y me pidió que fuera contigo ya que las cosas no concuerdan.

-Ya veo, pues si que es extraño, pero aun asi no podemos negar la ayuda a nuestros amigos en caso de ser verdad, hay que ir con cautela.

-Asi es- exclamó Sakura – de todos modos tardaremos 1 dia en llegar a donde nos dice esta carta, no lo se, me suena a que puede ser una trampa, pero de ser asi también es nuestra obligación ver de que se trata y tu como ninja experta en rastreo te será fácil detectar si es alguna trampa o algo asi.

-No lo se, pero ya me está dando mala espina esto, Naruto-kun, Kiba y Rock Lee deberían ser suficientes para esta misión aparentemente fácil – se quedó seria Hinata.

-Bueno , hay que verlo por el lado bueno, nos pagaran bien por esta misión, en el hospital gano bien pero ayer que nos fuimos de compras ya me gasté el dinero que tenía guardado jajajajaja- decía Sakura para amenizar un poco el camino

La tarde pasó y ellas avanzaron mucho en el camino, lo cual cayó la noche y decidieron acampar para descansar un poco (sobre todo Hinata quien había entrenado toda la tarde con Hanabi) , después de unas cuantas horas de sueño las 2 chicas continuaron avanzando y mientras platicaban por el camino , así se les hacía que el tiempo era mas corto. La mañana avanzó y solo se detuvieron para comer algo y descansar un corto tiempo para seguir avanzando y llegar con sus amigos lo mas pronto posible. Al aproximarse a la frontera de Konoha y la aldea de la lluvia, se podía sentir que la lluvia se aproximaba pero era una leve brisa, las chicas de todos modos cargaban su capa para esos tipos de casos (las capas blancas que tienen 2 franjas rojas abajo) y se las pusieron. Al casi llegar al punto que decía en esa carta Hinata se detuvo.

-Que sucede Hinata? Le preguntó Sakura al ver que Hinata tenía su Byakugan activado

-Espera Sakura quiero ver si hay alguna trampa o algo, desde aquí en donde estamos debería ver a los muchachos por aquí o algo de su chakra, pero no veo nada.

-Ahhh , bueno eso si es raro ya que desde aquí se ve la frontera de la aldea de la lluvia y según la carta ellos deberían estar aquí, tal vez se refugiaron en algún lugar cercano-decia la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver si veía algún lugar donde pudiesen estar.

Hinata desactivó su Byakugan – Pero si hay algo raro en esto, la carta dice que estaban atrapados en una tormenta justo aquí y si te fijas – dijo señalando las nubes- la tormenta apenas va a llegar a este sitio y aun faltan unas horas para que llegue por completo. En eso derrepente unos kunai salen de entre los árboles por detrás de ellas y las chicas apenas hacen con esquivarlos.

-Que rayos ¡ gritó Sakura asustada- estos son kunai envenenados Hinata ten cuidado.

-Byakugan ¡ -Hinata activó de nuevo su Byakugan para poder ver quien se escondía de entre los árboles , pero solo pudo ver una sola silueta.

-Sakura es solo un ninja , pero tiene un chakra muy grande y raro hay que tener cuidado – lo dijo señalando hacia el árbol en donde se encontraba ese sujeto.

De pronto entre las sombras salió una silueta que ellas ya conocían de antemano , era Orochimaru, después de la guerra ninja Orochimaru solo desapareció y ya no se supo nada mas de él. Todos habían pensado que había muerto o bien que después de varios años ya había cesado su actividad delictuosa al no saberse nada de él, pero hoy estaba ahí parado, en frente de las 2 chicas con una sonrisa mas serpentosa (esa palabra no existe pero le queda) que nada.

Orochimaru ¡ - las 2 ninjas estaban viéndolo fijamente ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer.

-Valla que buena memoria tienen- pensé que ya nadie me recordaba- dijo Orochimaru tranquilamente.

-Tu … Tu fuiste quien envió la carta verdad?- le gritó Sakura y casi a punto de atacarlo

-Asi es , niñas tengo planes para ustedes y la verdad me da risa que con una simple carta el Hokage las haya enviado a lo que era una trampa mas que obvia, creo que tanta paz que ha habido en Konoha los ha hecho menos suspicaces.

-Que planes tienes ahora? –Pregunto una Sakura algo preocupada ya que sin duda alguna ellas eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que eran antes, no sabían que tan fuerte se había vuelto Orochimaru y que planes tenía para tener la seguridad de aparecer ante ellas y no pudieran vencerle.

Orochimaru les empezó a decir sus planes como todo villano de película que cuenta sus ambiciones: Pues verán, realmente a la que necesitaba es a la Hyuga ya que por el momento estoy en paz con Konoha y con todas las aldeas, pero he seguido con mis experimentos ya que como sabrán yo tengo que estar constantemente cambiando de cuerpo para mantenerme con vida, en un principio me llevé a Sasuke conmigo para robarme su cuerpo y su poder, pero ahora su poder ya está muy por arriba de los mios, asi que he estado creando uno nuevo, después de ver el poder de Kaguya quien poseía los 3 poderes oculares mas fuertes, decidí hacerme de uno propio, gracias a Sasuke tengo algo de sus células que tienen el Sharingan en ella, pero me faltan 2 el Byakugan y el Rinnegan, pero para esto no me esperaba que ambas vinieran y creo que ambas me sirven para continuar mis experimentos.

-Ambas? – se preguntó Hinata algo intrigada.

-Si, ambas – respondió Orochimaru – sin duda alguna he estado fuera de Konoha, pero eso no quiere decir que no he seguido sus actividades, siempre tengo vigilados a los que me interesan y al verlas aquí, ambas me interesan. Tu (señalando a Hinata) llevas la sangre Hyuga, pero no de cualquier Hyuga si no de la rama principal de la familia, tal vez aún no lo sabes pero tu Byakugan es puede ser el mas poderoso que haya, tanto que puede ser capaz de ver a través del Genjutsu mas poderoso y tu (señalando a Sakura) ahora que te veo llevas sangre Uchiha verdad?.

-Que? – dijo Sakura

-Bueno creo que aun no te das cuenta, pero solo digamos que en unos meses habrá algo que me servirá mas, lo dijo señalando el vientre de Sakura.

-Ohhhm ¡ a Sakura le cayó la noticia como si fuera una piedra en su espalda…. Aunque era cierto que hacia tiempo que se metía con Sasuke ella siempre se cuidaba en esas cosas, pero claro que no todo es 100% seguro.

Orochimaru comenzó a atacar a las chicas con kunai y diferentes jutsus pero ellas se defendían muy bien, aunque Sakura estaba un poco impactada con lo que le acababa de decir Orochimaru, ella y Hinata hacían un buen equipo. Pero en eso Orochimaru comenzó a hacer un genjutsu, pero en eso fue interrumpido por una figura que salió desde las sombras. Esa sombra era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, quien tomó a Orochimaru por el brazo y se lo arrancó en un solo movimiento.

-Sasuke ¡ gritó Sakura emocionada al ver a su Uchiha protegiéndolas.

Orochimaru solo hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y retrocedió.

-Hace tiempo que sabías que me estabas vigilando – habló el Uchiha- pero decidí investigar que era lo que estabas tramando y ahora lo se gracias a que te descuidaste al atacar de esta manera.

-Vaya asi que ahora lo sabes, pero que podrás hacer en este momento

-Eliminarte –

En eso Orochimaru envió una lluvia de kunai el cual Hinata con su defensa de 8 trigramas 64 palmas fácilmente los desvió, pero Sasuke al cubrir a Sakura se descuidó por unos segundos que le bastaron a Orochimaru para escapar. Hinata quien tenía su Byakugan activado buscó a Orochimaru, pero el ya no estaba ahí, había logrado escapar, lo cual estaba preocupada por los planes que les acababa de revelar.

-Eso fue peligroso – Mencionó Sakura al reaccionar ante aquel ataque.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas – le respondió Sasuke – tenemos que volver a la aldea lo mas pronto posible e informarle a Kakashi lo que pasó. Lo cual ambas chicas asintierón ya que habían comprobado que era una trampa.

Al dia siguiente volvierón a la aldea ya sintiéndose mas seguras porque Sasuke iba con ellas, e inmediatamente fueron a informarle a Kakashi lo ocurrido. Kakashi les dijo que por el momento era mejor quedarse asi, aunque mandaría patrullar los alrededores en busca de Orochimaru y que tanto como Hinata y Sakura debían quedarse en todo momento dentro de la aldea. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo , al salir de la torre Hokage fueron directo al hospital de Konoha ya que Sakura estaba intrigada y preocupada con lo que le había dicho Orochimaru, Hinata sintió que tenía que ir a su casa pero también la curiosidad la llevó a acompañar a su amiga y al Uchiha a ver los resultados los cuales dieron positivos.

-Felicidades Sakura-chan ¡ Hinata y Sakura se abrazaron llorando de felicidad , dejando a un completamente blanco Sasuke en shock , al parecer Sakura solo llevaba 4 semanas de embarazo, lo cual era poco pero eso había resultado de su último encuentro con su amante Sasuke Uchiha y este lo sabía ya que todo concordaba.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que llegar a mi casa y de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar ,pero Felicidades una vez mas a ambos¡ les gritaba Hinata mientras se despedia de Sakura ya que Sasuke aun no reaccionaba ante sonido alguno. Hinata llegó a su casa y después de contarle a su padre lo que había pasado se fue a su habitación y cayó rendida en su cama. Estaba feliz por su amiga pero luego de reflexionar todo lo que había pasado, lo de Orochimaru y que ahora ellas podrían ser un blanco se empezó a preocupar y comenzó a extrañar a su rubio quien definitivamente ocupaba escuchar que le dijera que todo saldría bien.

Aunque también saber lo de Sakura también la asustó un poco, digo ella estaba pensando en hacerlo con Naruto y justo unos días antes estaban hablando de eso y ahora resulta que Sakura estaba embarazada, en ese tema estaba aun mas confundida que lo que les dijo Orochimau.

Los dias pasaron en Konoha y para esto Hinata aguardaba la llegada de Naruto quien ya se había retrasado 1 dia según la misión, pero ella aguardaba y quería darle una sorpresa a Naruto, asi que fue a casa de Naruto y decidió que lo esperaría ahí, se puso a recoger ya que como no había nadie el lugar estaba sucio, más que lo de costumbre y también hizo una rica cena de ramen que es lo que mas ama Naruto y unos onigiris , aunque Hinata ya había estado en su departamento antes, aun se sentía nerviosa de estar ahí pero quería esperarlo y contarle todo lo que había pasado que para e tiempo en el que Naruto estuvo fuera era demasiado. Justo estaba por teminar la cena cuando Hinata escucho que la puerta se abría al mismo tiempo también la voz de Naruto que decía: "Algo huele delicioso"

-Hinata se paró justo en la puerta para recibirlo con un "Bienvenido a casa" lo cual impactó a Naruto al verla parada ahí. El rubio corrió a abrazarla y le plantó un tierno beso en los labiosel cual duró unos minutos.

-Vaya Hinata-chan, realmente me sorprendiste, no creí que estuvieras aquí, con razón pasé a tu casa y tu hermana me dijo que aun no llegabas así que mejor decidí venir a casa.

-Me pareció una bonita idea el esperarte aquí Naruto…. Dijo balbuceando Hinata quien aun se ruborizaba de ver a Naruto tan cerca de ella.

Ambos se separaron de ese tierno abrazo, Hinata sirvió la cena y ambos se contaron lo que les había pasado , Naruto le contó que su misión fue muy simple ya que solo se habían enfrentado a un grupo pequeño de ninjas y llegaron bien a la aldea de la lluvia y que se retrasaron en el regreso porque el quiso quedarse a comer el ramen de allá, pero también le contó que Kakashi ya les había informado de la trampa que Orochimaru les había puesto, lo que significaba que los había estado vigilando por un buen tiempo. Hinata también le contó su versión de la historia y de cómo Sasuke las defendió. A Naruto le emocionó la idea de que Sasuke (su mejor amigo) estuviera en la aldea y mas con la sorpresa de que ya estaba por rehacer su clan, eso si le pareció difícil de creer pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por ellos. Hinata veía a Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa zorruna al enterarse de que sus mejores amigos ya estaban por formar una familia y aunque Hinata no estaba lista para un paso asi tan grande si estaba lista para estar con su amado zorro.

Al terminar de cenar y después de recoger todo, Hinata no veía el cómo empezar algo asi y se puso muy nerviosa, pero optó por mejor despedirse de Naruto y se acercó a la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun. ¡ y Hinata abrió la puerta de salida, pero en eso Naruto la tomo por el brazo y la jaló hacia el, dándole un beso por demás apasionado el cual hizo que Hinata se sonrojara totalmente. Naruto lentamente cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de la Hyuga y la recargó en ella mientras la besaba y la acariciaba. Hinata quien estaba por demás nerviosa pensó "ho no , esta pasando de nuevo , que debo hacer , lo que dijo sakura, Ino, TenTen o Temari", pero en eso de lo confundida y nerviosa que estaba Naruto sintió esa tensión y le dijo:

- Esta bien Hinata-chan se que esto te incomoda y …..

Hinata no lo dejó terminar la frase cuando lo interrumpió

-De ninguna manera ¡ no me incomoda , solo que …. Que …. (lo dijo mientras bajaba la mirada) quiero que esto sea algo hermoso e inolvidable y quiero hacer lo mismo que tu estas pensando en estos momentos ….. siguió Hinata totalmente roja.

Naruto al escuchar esto se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo entendió lo que la Hyuga quería decir. No ocupo nada mas para seguir besándola comenzando con un beso tierno para calmarla , pero después de unos minutos empezó cada vez mas y mas intenso , hasta el punto que de nuevo Hinata comenzó a sentir que sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo…..

Hinata de nuevo se empezó a sentir tensa al no saber que hacer con sus manos solo sentía el hermoso y tibio cuerpo de Naruto pegado al de ella, pero en eso recordó lo que le dijo Temari …

"Haz lo que tu creas que es correcto Hinata , si realmente estas lista para dar ese paso, solo deja que pase, es algo muy lindo siempre y cuando ames con todo el corazón a esa persona y estés segura de que el también te ama, créeme , no vas a ocupar consejos ya que en ese momento sabrán que hacer."

Al recordar esto Hinata empezó a moverse, sentía que las caricias de Naruto la guiaban y el temor derrepente iba disminuyendo, estaba por adrentarse en lo que mas ansiaba …. Estar con la persona que amaba …..


	4. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 4

**Bueno este capitulo hay mucho lemon , espero que no les paresca muy grotesco... puede que haya palabras que son partes del cuerpo que pueden ser consideradas malignas XD que lo disfruten ... los personajes son de kishimoto yo solo los junto en este fic **

CAPITULO 4

Venciéndome a mi misma

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata se diera cuenta de que entre besos y caricias , ya no estaban en la puerta del departamento de Naruto , si no en su recamara ….. como llegaron ahí? Es un misterio, lo único que estaba en su mente en ese momento es que estaba entre los brazos mas cálidos y fuertes que ella había conocido y a la vez ansiado, estaban sumergidos en un mar profundo en el cual solo se encontraban ellos 2 y nadie mas. Aunque a Hinata le costaba creer que estaba a punto de entregarse completamente, Naruto no parecía nada nervioso, al contrario se le veía seguro de lo que hacía y esto le daba hasta cierto punto una seguridad a Hinata, pero al verse ahí de pie junto a la cama supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ella comenzó a sentir las grandes y tibias manos de Naruto sobre su torso y después sobre sus grandes y suaves senos, ella tímidamente al sentir esta intima caricia quiso de nuevo apartarlo pero esta vez algo la detuvo y era que esto la hacia sentir muy bien, el rubio la seguía besando suavemente al sentir que ella le correspondía y de sus labios pasó a su cuello , pero esa ropa ninja le estorbaba para lograr su objetivo, por lo cual tubo que apartar su mano derecha de el pecho de Hinata para abrir lentamente la cremallera de esta hasta la altura del pecho exhibiendo su blanco cuello. A Hinata le pareció tierno que no abriera la chamarra completamente lo que a ella le daba a entender es que lo haría lenta y tiernamente. Naruto seguía embelesado en devorar el cuello de la chica con suaves movimientos de sus labios y pequeñas lamidas que hacía que su amante se derritiera del placer que este le causaba y lo sabía porque ahora ella era la que gemía suavemente , entre uno que otro sonido ahogado, cualquier cosa que hacían saber a Naruto que ella estaba lista para el.

Lentamente sus manos de nuevo se dirigieron a ese pequeño short ajustado el cual ya mas de una vez había tratado de traspasar, queriendo repetir la maniobra de desabrocharlo, lo cual hizo rápidamente, la Hyuga al sentir eso se tenso por unos segundos, pero ya estando decidida lo que hizo fue abrazar a su zorro por el cuello y dejarse llevar por ese montón de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento.

A Naruto le sorprendió no estar en el piso en ese momento y llego a pensar " Realmente esto está pasando, realmente me dejará?" y de repente se tomó unos segundos para verla a los ojos y decirle con una voz que por demás se escuchaba agitada debido a la excitación que sentía.

-Hinata – estas segura de esto?

A lo cual a la chica de cabello negro le sorprendió la pregunta y pensó ¿Cómo que si estoy segura? Claro que no estoy segura ¿Por qué antes no me pregunto eso y porque ahora si? Eso hubiera evitado aventarlo tantas veces, Cuando según yo estoy segura de …. Hay me está viendo a los ojos tengo que responder algo.

-No lo se, no me preguntes eso porque no tiene respuesta, lo que si se es que ahora no quiero parar, no quiero que pares Naruto, lo único que quiero estar contigo para siempre ¡

Naruto sonrió con mucha ternura, ya que para el un te quiero, un te amo o quiero estar contigo para siempre era totalmente desconocido, nunca había escuchado eso de alguien y al ver a Hinata ahí tan decidida, con su cara llena de una sinceridad plena e iluminada con la luz que entraba por la ventana lo decidió ...

-Entonces me tendrás para siempre y yo a ti – Le decía con su cálida sonrisa

-Naruto ¡

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó cuidadosamente a su cama recostándola suavemente, el se acomodó sobre ella de tal forma que su peso no se apoyaba más que sobre sus brazos y continuó besándola pero ahora ya mas apasionadamente, este introducía su lengua en la boca de ella y jugaba en su interior, Hinata también empezó a mover su lengua de tal forma que ambas se buscaban desesperadamente en su interior , mientras eso pasaba Naruto aprovechó que la ropa de la Kunoichi estaba abierta para infiltrar su mano en el interior de esta, su mano empezó a deslizarse hasta la parte de su entrepierna para por fin llegar a ese cálido y húmedo lugar el cual anteriormente se le había prohibido, Hinata al sentir la mano curiosa de Naruto en su interior comenzó a gemir de una manera algo ahogada sentía como los dedos de él exploraban cada milímetro de su intimidad. Comenzaba a mover sus dedos acariciando, frotando delicadamente esa piel tan suave y tan húmeda, la chica solo podía gemir ante este mundo de sensaciones nuevas y con esto el chico rubio solo podía excitarse mas y mas ante aquella belleza que estaba ante él.

Hinata por un momento olvidó la vergüenza y la timidez dejándose llevar por ese cuerpo que tenía sobre ella, escuchando la respiración de su amado cada vez mas y mas agitada y tan cerca, ella sintió como le quitaba ese pequeño short y su ropa interior, al notar esto de nuevo la vergüenza llegó a su cara, Naruto la estaba viendo fijamente ….. Ella encogió los brazos y totalmente sonrojada estaba a punto de aventar a Naruto de nuevo cuando este le dijo:

-Ya lo decidí Hinata, decidí que nunca, pero nunca me apartaré de ti, nunca te dejaré ir, nunca te dejaré sola ….. te amo ¡

Hinata al escuchar esto, bajo las manos y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amado a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, y sonrió al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas se dejaron ver en sus ojos aperlados .

-Yo también te amo Naruto – al decir esto lo abrazó con tal fuerza que parecía no querer dejarlo ir (y quien no *¬*).

Naruto también la abrazó y después de estar asi un momento, se fundieron en un beso para seguir lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto le quería quitar la chamarra que era lo único que le quedaba de ropa, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Naruto-kun… etto ….. podrías … emmm …. Bueno ….

-Que? Que es lo que quieres, pídelo y yo lo haré - decía Naruto con carita de confundido

-Bueno … podrías –balbuceaba Hinata totalmente roja – quitarte la ropa….. tu también

Naruto sonrió y le dijo :

- Claro , no fue justo de mi parte querer desvestirte solo a ti, - lo decía mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la camisa interior- tu también quieres verme, verdad?

-Si

-Gomen Hinata, también soy nuevo en esto y aunque quiero hacerte mil cosas, también quiero que estés agusto conmigo – agregó el chico quitandose los pantalones y quedándose solo en bóxer.

-Hasta ahí ¡ le dijo Hinata algo asustada – aun no estoy lista para lo que hay debajo

-Jajajajajaja esta bien …. Naruto se acostó nuevamente sobre ella, ya con su torso completamente desnudo, esta vez Hinata podía contemplar los hombros de su amado, su torso bien formado y sus fuertes brazos, todo su perfecto cuerpo sobre ella, sin nada mas que deseándola completamente, esta vez al ya no tener casi nada que le estorbara, Hinata pudo sentir la excitación de Naruto sobre su vientre que con cada beso y cada caricia que este le hacia lo frotaba fuertemente en ella .Mientras tanto Naruto le masajeaba los senos tan lenta y placenteramente que la chica de ojos aperlados ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando le quitó la chamarra y el sostén para quedar con sus hermosos y grandes pechos expuestos ante él.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por un rato a las caricias, Hinata le abrió las piernas para que su cuerpo encajara mas en el suyo, en eso Naruto deslizó su boca a sus senos lamiendo los pezones de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiera mas y mas, y también los mordisqueaba un poco, al hacer esto Hinata mostraba un pequeño gesto de dolor pero en ningún momento le dijo que se detuviese, después el jinchuriki fue bajando mas la cabeza lamiendo cada centímetro que su boca tocara hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia, que era tan suave y tersa, llena de humedad esa humedad provocada por la excitación que el sabía que le provocaba.

El chico Kyubi comenzó a saborear el centro de la chica, se deleitaba con cada lamida que le deba, le parecía un sabor muy dulce, los gemidos y el olor solo lo excitaba mas al saber que ella estaba dispuesta para el quien estaba por tomarlo todo. Hinata por su parte ella tomaba al chico por el cabello, mientras se retorcía y gemía del placer que le daba la lengua de su amado en su intimidad, que esa lengua que aparte de lamerla hacia el intento de introducirse pero claro no podía totalmente.

Hinata sintió que no podía mas, el placer era tanto que ella sentía su cuerpo muy extraño, y comenzó a gemir mas y mas cuando de repente Naruto sintió el orgasmo de su compañera en su boca, como si un elixir saliera de ella lo cual el bebió cada gota que su novia dejo salir. Después de sentir esto Hinata se incorporó en si misma y se empezó a disculpar, lo cual Naruto le dijo que era algo normal y que si bien a el le gustó mucho.

Hinata lo vio muy apenada lo abrazó y le murmuró en el oído:

-Naruto-kun….. puedo hacerte lo mismo?

Naruto no lo pensó 2 veces y asintió con la cabeza a lo cual la chica procedió a acercarse a esa parte que ella pensaba que aun no estaba lista, pero al sentir aquel placer que había sentido, ella quería que su rubio lo sintiera también. Hinata empezó a bajarle los bóxer y derrepente ya tenía ante ella aquel miembro que alguna vez lo había imaginado, comenzó a tocarlo mientras lo veía , Naruto estaba de rodillas en la cama mientras Hinata lo contemplaba y lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, pero Naruto la veía indecisa ….

-Hinata …. No tienes que hacerlo de verás ¡

Apenas terminó de decir esto cuando sintió el interior de la boca de Hinata, era humeda y cálida y le estaba dando un pacer increíble, Hinata parecía una experta siendo que esa era su primera vez, ella succionaba un poco ya que al hacer esto sentía como el cuerpo de Naruto se estremecía y sus gemidos le daban a entender que le gustaba, la chica lamia la cabeza del miembro y el centro de este, lo cual percibió algo salado pero no le desagradaba ya que el placer de hacerlo sentir bien era por demás una recompensa a lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Este acto de lujuria se llevó por un rato ya que Hinata realmente lo estaba disfrutando, nunca se imaginó en esta situación y probar a su zorro de esta manera era una delicia, hacerlo estremecerse de esta forma solo con sus manos y su boca era un extasis difícil de explicar.

Naruto no podía mas, asi que la tomo suavemente el mentón de ella y la levantó hacia su cara, la besó …. Acto seguido Hinata estaba por llorar

-No te gustó Naruto –pensando la chica por que su novio la había retirado del lugar

-Claro que si , pero si seguías asi iba a terminar- lo dijo un poco apenado- y yo quiero hacerlo en otra parte

Hinata se sintió aliviada ante las palabras de Naruto…. Aunque después se quedó pensando …. Como que en otra parte ?

Pronto el chico acostó a Hinata sobre la cama y rozó su grande y erecto miembro en el sexo de ella, los fluidos se juntaban para formar uno solo, pero en un movimiento un poco brusco por parte de el Hinata gritó de dolor al sentir como intentaba introducirse en ella, las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro ya que el dolor fue fuerte lo que asustó a la Hyuga, Naruto preocupado le dijo:

-Estas bien? Te dolió ?Lo siento … yo

-Estoy bien Naruto… es algo por lo que tenemos que pasar, solo se muy cuidadoso conmigo si

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó de nuevo a introducirse en el cuerpo de la chica, cada pequeña envestida hacia que se introdujera un poco mas y lo que al parecer era un poco de sangre a los 2 no les importó ya que lo que antes fue dolor ahora estaba convertido en placer, un placer extremo que solo se podía sentir con la persona que amas, las envestidas iban de menor a mayor lo cual Hinata hacía gemidos y muecas de dolor y placer entremezclados , al ver esto el chico puso a Hinata arriba de el y le dijo que se moviera ella a su gusto, que no se preocupara por el, si no solo por el placer de ella, que entre mas se movieran los 2 mas placer sentirían ….. y asi lo hizo, sus cuerpos ya sudaban ante tales acciones, sus caderas ya se movían solas casi en un acto automático, Hinata sentía como el miembro de el chico entraba y salía con fuerza de ella, como ella se movía a su propio ritmo el dolor había desaparecido. En ello Naruto la volvió a recostar en la cama para envestirla un poco mas fuerte , lo que fue bien recibido por la Hyuga que el placer de sentir su firmeza dentro de ella era casi glorioso….. hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y llegaron al orgasmo casi juntos ….. Hinata sitió el semen caliente en su vientre, la descarga fue muy grande, tanto que escurría por los lados.

Ambos casi sin respiración se mirarón a los ojos y se fundieron en un beso muy tierno …. Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos sin mas palabras que decirse mas que TE AMO….

**Bueno por ahora hasta aqui este fic ,... trataré de actualizar lo antes posile ... arigatooo **


	5. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

El día empezaba para Hinata, quien en definitiva ni quería levantarse ya que hacía frio y la cama era tan calientita que definitivamente si pudiera estaría ahí todo el dia, pero no…. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que fue su "Momento Inolvidable" y a ella le pareció como si todo se había echado a perder … desde aquella vez en que ella y su Naruto habían sido uno en cuerpo y alma, pero después de " aquella vez " todo había cambiado … ahora Naruto estaba un poco más alejado de ella, si bien cuando antes estaban juntos casi todos los días …. Ahora ya sentía que Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado para "atenderla" …..

**FLASH BACK**

Hinata paseando por la calle cuando ve a Naruto corriendo hacia a ella, ella le sonie y le dice :

-Hola Naruto ¡

-Hola Hinata ….. disculpa tengo mucha prisa

- Haa si, que estas haciendo?

-Bueno ….. emmmm ….. después te digo nos vemos …..- algo nervioso el rubio sin decirle nada y se iba corriendo dejando a Hinata mas intrigada que nunca, esto ya había pasado antes desde aquella vez , pero Hinata por la personalidad que tiene no le decía nada

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hinata estando recostada en su cama se preguntaba porque el cambio de actitud de su novio hacia ella, será que es verdad esa frase de "para que quiero la vaca si ya tenía la leche" o tal vez "el acto" no había sido de su agrado, ya sus citas habían disminuido bastante, era raro que salier veces por semana cuando anteriormente todo el tiempo libre que tenía Naruto lo empleaba en irla a ver , esto era molesto para Hinata ya que ella no creía que su Naruto fuera de esos que solo buscan su primera vez y ya … pero realmente aunque para ella había sido un acto de amor , se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo llevado a cabo.

Tristemente y sin ningún propósito Hinata se levantó de su cama y se arregló para bajar …. Realmente todo ya era aburrido, ese día no tenía cita con Naruto ya que este le dijo que estaba muy ocupado el cual ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicarle a la chica el porqué no iba a poder estar con ella, no podía salir de Konoha porque aun estaban bajo la orden del Hokage habiendo la amenaza de Orochimaru , así que no le quedaba de otra más que entrenar con su hermana que eso no le molestaba al contrario ella sentía que ocupaba mas entrenamiento, no quería ser una carga en futuras misiones o ante cualquier peligro, así que el entrenamiento de mas no le caía nada mal.

Hinata bajo a desayunar y como había pasado en los últimos días Hanabi le ganaba en levantarse temprano y preparar el desayuno.

-Vaya hermana ¡ cada vez te levantas mas tarde … te estas haciendo floja ¡ - le reclamó en broma Hanabi

- Sabes que cuando hace frio es mas difícil levantarse Hanabi ¡ , estar bajo las cobijas es lo mejor del mundo

- Si, lo se …. A mi también me pasa, con frio uno solo quiere estar calientita en su cama, enroscada en los cobertores. – Decia Hanabi mientras se abrazaba ella sola en señal de que extrañaba estar asi- Pero no puedo estar asi o minimo hoy no …. Tengo que ir con papá a estudiar unas cosas del pasado de los Hyuga …. Ya me aburren todas esas clases pero ni modo es obligatorio ( ¬¬ )U

- Si yo pasé por eso, es muy aburrido pero mejor apréndetelo porque si no te harán estudiarlo de nuevo y eso es aun peor que los entrenamientos de papá – le sonreía Hinata a su pequeña hermana algo desilusionada- haaaa yo pensé que hoy también entrenaríamos.

-No… hoy tendrás que andar sola por tu cuenta…. Además ahora que Naruto anda muy ocupado se nota que tienes mucho tiempo libre no nee-san?

-Mmmmm ? como sabes eso Hanabi-chan ?

-Emmm lo escuche por ahí – dijo Hanabi algo sonrojada casi al mismo tiempo que se bebía su te- bueno me voy - y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Hinata pensó- Haaaaa ahora hasta mi hermana se da cuenta de que Naruto y yo ya no salimos tanto como antes, creo que debo hablar con Naruto-kun antes de que pase algo o piense mal de el.

Después de terminar de desayunar sola se dispuso a salir a hablar con su apuesto y rubio novio, pero ni siquiera sabía en done estaba, fue a su casa pero no estaba a pesar de que era temprano, asi que empezó a caminar por la ciudad a ver si se lo topaba pero en vez de encontrarse con Naruto se encontró con su equipo, después de saludarse la invitaron a entrenar un poco y después de una mañana y parte de la tarde de un largo y cansado entrenamiento con ellos la invitaron a comer, ella aceptó ya que también debido a que anteriormente gracias a sus citas con Naruto ya casi no tenía tiempo de entrenar con sus camaradas y estar con su equipo la hacía sentir bien. Hablaron de muchas cosas, recuerdos y las misiones nuevas que tenían, que como buenos ninjas de konoha debían cumplir, se divirtió mucho con sus amigos tanto que por ese dia se le olvidó cual era su propósito de haber salido que era encontrar a Naruto.

Después de comer el buen Kiba se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y Shino solamente se fue como siempre .

-Arigato Kiba , pero no voy para mi casa …. Quiero ir a ver a Sakura a ver como está

-Bueno si quieres vamos, te acompaño, lo que pasa es que Akamaru y yo aun tenemos mucha energía ….. Verdad Akamaru? …. woff

-Bueno entonces vamos a visitarla – le respondió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente como siempre

Iban los 3 (Akamaru cuenta como persona) a casa de Sakura en el camino compraron unas galletas que eran las favoritas de su amiga, al llegar fueron recibidas por ella quien le dio mucho gusto que la visitaran. Aunque al llegar vieron que no habían sido los únicos en haber ido a visitarla, hay estaban Ino, Sai, Tenten, y hoooo sorpresa su amado Naruto también estaba ahí.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al ver que Hinata llegaba y mas al lado de Kiba quien en alguna ocasión le llego a decir que si Naruto no cuidaba a Hinata el personalmente lo iba a hacer, lo que causó un poco de celos en el rubio ya que el sabía bien que en los últimos 3 meses no había podido estar con ella como antes, pero aun así tarto de estar sereno ante tal situación.

Al entrar a casa de Sakura todos se les quedaron viendo lo cual a Hinata se le hizo raro pero bueno ella aunque noto las miradas hacia ella no dijo nada solo se ruborizó un poco, y saludó a Sakura platicando de cómo estaba y todo eso. Sakura le dijo que todo estaba bien y que desde que se supo la noticia, ella había sido visitada por todos sus amigos, Hinata le dio sus galletas y platicaron mucho rato, rieron, comieron galletas y se divirtieron, pero ni Hinata ni Naruto se decían nada entre si, solo al Naruto al ver que Kiba estaba sentado al lado de Hinata este hizo por sentarse del otro lado suyo para estar junto a ella, todo lo demás era referente a Sasuke y Sakura quien eran la comidilla de sus amigos. Ya casi era hora de irse y Kiba notó que entre Hinata y Naruto había algo de tensión por lo que platicó Hinata era obvio que algo no andaba bien, asi que decidió darle un poco de celos al zorro.

**FLASH BACK**

-Oye Hinata te encuentras bien, te noto algo triste- le preguntaba Kiba mientras tomaban un descanso del entrenamiento

-Si , estas algo distraída- le afirmó el chico de los bichos entre la ropa Shino

- Ehhh , no … yo … gomen , tal vez si estoy algo distraída

-Porque? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa , o si Naruto te da problemas lo arreglamos con un golpe en el trasero, verdad Akamaru? ….. wooof (si, Akamaru siempre responde)

Al escuchar el nombre de su amado Hinata puso una cara triste y sus amigos al verla asi notaron el por donde iba el problema.

-Son problemas con el verdad?- seguía insistiendo Kiba

-Ettoo… bueno no problemas, lo que pasa es que el ha estado muy ocupado y en estos últimos días casi ni nos hemos visto, ni hablado, no estoy segura de que es lo que pasa- le contestó un poco angustiada Hinata- Tal vez ya no tiene tiempo para mi.

-QUE? Pero en que puede estar ocupado, casi ni hay misiones, la aldea ya está totalmente reconstruida, que sería más importante que estar contigo Hinata?- en eso estaba diciendo Kiba cuando fue callado por Shino al ver que Hinata estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Pues no lo se, pero no importa – contestó la Hyuga fingiendo una sonrisa- yo confío en el

Ambos la miraron y decidieron seguir con el entrenamiento ya que con esto Hinata se sentiría mejor, o mínimo se le olvidaría un rato las preocupaciones que tenía cargando. Claro que ella no les contó que todo eso había empezado desde aquella vez en la que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su amado, eso solo era para ella y nadie mas, aunque sus amigos sabían que era algo de pareja y de debían meterse a menos que ella se los solicitara.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Naruto aunque ya estaba sentado a lado de su novia, no estaba a gusto teniendo a Kiba del otro lado y este lo sabía, aunque ellos eran amigos a Kiba le encantaba hacerlo enojar ya que sabia que el Jinchuriki era muy celoso y esto le causaba gracia, aunque el respetaba mucho su relación ya que sabía que hacía muy feliz a Hinata, pero ahora que estaban algo molestos decidió poner a prueba la paciencia de Naruto.

-Oye Hinata – le dijo Kiba muy bajito y al oído….. osea demasiado cerca – Como vez si te acompaño a tu casa saliendo de aquí?

Hinata por su parte no le vi nada de malo asi que le dijo que si, aparte Naruto no se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero este notó que Naruto lo observaba fijamente lo cual le causó algo de gracia al chico perruno.

-Bueno Sakura , ya tengo que irme, es tarde y aparte creo que tienes que descansar - le dijo Hinata a su amiga.

-Si también nosotros – levantándose Ino , Tenten y Sai de los sillones en donde estaban sentados.

-Si, gracias a todos que vinieron y recuerden lo que hablamos chicos – guiñendo un ojo la pelirosa en forma de secreto.

A Hinata se le hizo raro porque todo lo que hablaron fue totalmente normal pero aun asi no dijo nada. Al disponerse a caminar a su casa escucha a Kiba gritarle – Hey Hinata no te olvides de mi , dijiste que te podía acompañar a casa.

Al escuchar esto Naruto tiró el grito …. Como alguien mas acompañaría a su bella novia a su casa que n fuera el Hinata

-Oye ¡ yo soy el que la acompañará a su casa ¡ ella es mi novia- gritaba Naruto agitando su puño.

Hinata a ver esta escena vio el porqué Kiba hacia eso y decidió seguirle el juego por un rato.

-Bueno Naruto-kun , Kiba se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa pero esta bien si nos quieres acompañar .- lo dijo de una manera muy digna

-Que ¡ acaso escuche bien , el que nos debe acompañar es el no yo.

Kiba en en camino a casa de Hinata iba haciendo insinuaciones, como abrazándola de los hombros, hablándole muy cerca de su rostro o tomándola del brazo , estas cosas le incomodaban un poco pero al ver la cara de Naruto todo celosillo, se le pasaba y también le daba algo de risa. A mitad de camino Kiba decidió que ya había sido suficiente y decidió dejar las cosas asi , se despidió y se retiró a su casa, ya con lo que había hecho dejó a un Naruto muy pensativo y a una Hinata mas relajada.

Ambos iban caminando a la mansión Hyuga pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar, iban muy serios, y el ambiente se empezó a tensar, finalmente fue Naruto quien rompió el hielo:

-Hinata emm estas molesta por algo?

- Porque lo preguntas?- le contestó Hinata muy seria y sin voltear a verlo

-Pues porque vaz muy seria- le dijo Naruto- se que no nos hemos visto mucho que digamos en estos días pero…

-Pero ? – y lo volteó a ver fijamente con esos ojos entre violetas y blancos y ya no pudiendo mas- Pero? ….. No nos hemos visto en casi 3 meses, 3 meses desde que pasó "eso " en tu departamento, ¿Sabes como me siento? … me siento usada solo para eso …. Decidí estar contigo porque te amo Naruto , pero siento que desde ese momento nos hemos alejado mas y mas , no se que pasa pero ya no siento que sea importante para ti. – casi cayendo en llanto la pobre.

-Eeeem …. No eso no es verdad , solo que aun no te puedo decir nada.- le contestó Naruto.

-Ya veo –

- Solo espera un poco mas Hinata y no desconfíes de mi- es todo lo que te puedo pedir por ahora- Onegai ¡ espera un poco mas … Mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Hinata solo lo vió ya que no recibió ninguna respuesta que le reconfortara, pero Naruto se veía con mucha seguridad y preocupación en su cara y este le limpió las lágrimas que corrian por su rostro, pero ella no contestó.

Asi pasaron hasta que después de un buen rato llegaron a casa de los Hyuga , se despidieron con un beso algo corto pero cálido. Hinata entro a su casa y Naruto se fue triste a la suya

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO , GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA Y QUE ESTE CAPI ESTA ALGO CORTO …. PERO LOS FINES DE SEMANA SE ME DIFICULTA ESTAR EN LA COMPUTADORA …. EL PÓXIMO SERA MAS LARGO Y CON MAS ACCIÓN LO PROMETO

SALUDILLOS


	6. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 6

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui un capitulo mas ... debo advertir que contiene lemon explicito... los personajes son propiedad del sensei Kishimoto... yo solo fantaseo con ellos **

Capitulo 6

Dificultades técnicas

Ya habían pasado 3 dias desde que Hinata se decidió a hablar con su apuesto y rubio novio (OMG) y ella aun sentía que la tristeza le recorría el cuerpo. Naruto le había dejado con mas preguntas que con respuestas, Hinata no olvidaba sus palabras: " Solo espera un poco mas Hinata y no desconfíes de mi- es todo lo que te puedo pedir por ahora- Onegai ¡ espera un poco mas… " – Que era lo que pasaba? Acaso el se traía algo entre manos? Bueno cuando estas saliendo con alguien se supone que es porque quieres estar junto a esa persona ¿no? Entonces … porque Naruto Uzumaki hacia todo lo contrario?

Era ilógico, pensaba Hinata dentro de su cuarto, escuchando música triste y comiendo papitas (lo que hace casi cualquier chica triste, bien dramática). No tenía ganas de salir, su padre y su hermana también se habían visto algo ocupados ya que no habían estado en la mansión, casi todos los días salían juntos a hacer actividades de los Hyugas o algo asi, la verdad Hinata no entendía nada y su padre no ocupaba darle explicaciones de a dónde iba , pero total no estaban, ella se sentía solita y ahora que seguía con la restricción de no salir de Konoha (por aquello de Orochimaru merodeando)era mas que aburrido. Ella se la pasaba pensando y pensando que pasaba, de ratos lloraba, y después decidió algo: - Bueno, no me puedo quedar aquí toda la vida …. Total Naruto me dijo que confiara en el asi que creo que es lo que debo de hacer- la chica se vistió y decidió salir .

Cuando Hinata se dispuso a abrir la puerta de salida de su casa se encontró con Naruto quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa o/o

-Emm….. hola Hinata

-Hola … - genial cuando intento superarlo viene –a que se debe tu visita Naruto-kun? Ya no estas TAN ocupado? Preguntó Hinata sarcásticamente

- Oye no me trates mal…. Vine ya que no te he visto en 3 dias y te extraño mucho

- Ha si – ( ¬¬ ) y si es asi porque no habías venido antes? – le volvió a preguntar ella

- Bueno pues …. –dijo algo nervioso el jinchuriki – puedo pasar aquí hace frio ¡

Con cara de seriedad la chica lo dejó entrar, era temprano asi que si hacia algo de frio, ella le ofreció algo de comer y el aceptó muy gustoso ya que estaba hambriento…. Al llegar a la cocina Hinata le preparó un almuerzo y ambos comieron juntos…. A Hinata le sorprendía como Naruto hablaba con total normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada o como si a él no le hubiera importado el que ella le dijera, como se había sentido anteriormente por haber dado su corazón y que él lo tomara de una manera muy fría, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba estar con su amado como antes, Naruto reía de tonterías que le contaba que le habían pasado en los días anteriores, como que le había ayudado a Sai a pintar unos carteles y le había tirado la tinta encima o como dejó sin luz a una parte de Konoha por tirar unos cables por andar " entrenando" con Rock lee por los techos. Toda esas conversaciones la hizo sentir de una manera muy cálida y algo nostálgica pero le daba gusto verlo ahí, era lo malo …. Hinata tenía sentimientos encontrados, en su mente había dificultades técnicas en cuanto a no saber si seguir actuando enojada o bien, actuar como el y fingir que no pasó nada, después de mucho rato de conversación, decidió tomar la segunda opción y tratar de pasarla bien junto a su zorruno novio.

Después de platicar un rato Hinata lo pasó a su cuarto ya que le quería dar unos dulces que tenía por demás en su alcoba (una chica triste se arma de comida para superar la depresión), Naruto por demás estaba sorprendido ya que en todo lo que llevaban saliendo nunca había entrado a su cuarto, solo lo pasaban a la sala de la mansión y al enorme patio de entrenamientos que esta tenía, el cuarto de la chica no era muy grande, pero si tenía muchas cosas, cosas que por demás Naruto exploraba.

-Toma – le dijo Hinata dándole una bolsa de dulces a Naruto- llévatelos porque si se quedan aquí, me los comeré y engordaré … T_T

-Jajajajajajajaja y eso que tendía de malo? – se reía el rubio comiéndose los dulces- aun asi te seguiría amando.

- Haaaa…. Naruto-kun , no te burles – le reclamó algo molesta la chica, inflando un poco las mejillas como siempre algo sonrojadas.

A Naruto eso siempre le había parecido raro, que ella se sonrojara tanto y mas que desde que llevaban saliendo juntos aun lo hacía, era demasiado tímida, pero al mismo tiempo eso era algo que le encantaba de su amada Hinata, asi que no se pudo resistir ante tal mueca de la Hyuga, la tomo por el mentón, la miró fijamente y le plató un beso en sus tibios y deliciosos labios. Ella al sentí que Naruto la besaba cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento por ese hermoso e inocente beso, en el cual solo sentía como los labios de su querido rubio de ojos azules rozaban los suyos lo cual era muy placentero, sintió que todo su nivel de enojo pasó de nive … eso le solía pasar cuando estaba a su lado. El beso se prolongó mas de lo debido y Hinata sintió que las manos de ambos se empezaban a mover mas de lo debido y que aquel beso que empezó inocente comenzó a tomar otra forma ya que los 2 sentían en sus respectivas bocas la lengua del otro, saboreándose, disfrutándose de una manera en la que ninguno recordaba de ya tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

Ya para este entonces ninguno estaba pensando en nada, solo querían sentirse el uno al otro, de pronto Naruto en un movimiento rápido recostó sobre su cama a la portadora del Byakugan, y continuaron con ese beso que ya pasaba de los limites la lujuria, el joven comenzó a masajear los grandes senos de Hinata lo cual causó en ella una gran explosión de sensaciones que ya había olvidado y que en ese momento estaba causándole placer el sentir que su novio aun la deseara como antes.

De pronto ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban sobre la cama, Naruto algo desesperado intentaba quitarle la hoodie (sudadera o chamarra) mientras seguía acariciando sus senos con la otra mano y besándola en el cuello cosa que enloquecía a Hinata y que el de antemano sabía, le mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba con fuerza el cuello de esta, hasta que logró su objetivo, la peliazul estaba completamente ida entre las caricias de el joven jinchuriki hacia ella, Naruto comenzó a lamer sus pezones y recorría con su lengua todo lo que alcanzara a tocar ya que la piel de la joven le parecía deliciosa y mas armonizados con los agudos gemidos que esta soltaba cada vez que el hacia un movimiento por demás placentero .

-Naruto ¡ -Hinata comenzó a llamarlo ya que por su experiencia anterior sabía que al joven le excitaba que ella dijera su nombre durante el suculento encuentro.

Y por supuesto, para él fue un aviso de que ella lo estaba disfrutando….. Naruto se sintió confiado y comenzó a bajar su boca por el vientre de su novia, con su mano seguía jugando con los pechos de la chica, delicadamente le quitó el pantalón que llevaba puesto dejándola solo en bragas, Hinata comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en un pequeño destello de lucidez y sabia en lo que iba a terminar todo esto, pero su visión fue nublada por la sensación de la lengua y el aliento de naruto en su intimidad lamiendo por encima de sus panties, esto le pareció algo morboso pero al mismo tiempo muy excitante …¿ Donde había aprendido Naruto a hacer eso? … en ese momento no le importaba ya que los movimientos de la boca de el en ella eran grandiosos, casi mágicos, lo cual ella gozaba tímidamente al ver a su joven rubio saborearla sin ninguna inhibición.

-Naruto-kun ….. para ¡ no hagas eso ¡

-Porque pararía? – le dijo el joven sin apartarse ni un milímetro de lo que estaba haciendo

- De.. debe oler y saber muy feo …. Aaaaah ¡

-A mi me gusta, me gusta tu olor, tu sabor, tu piel, me gusta todo de ti Hinata ¡ - le respondió este siguiendo su actividad, - solo pararé si me dices que no te gusta

Como rayos podría decirle que no le gustaba, si lo que sentía era maravilloso, el sentir que Naruto probaba cada uno de sus fluidos atravez de la ropa era algo inimaginable¡

La pobre chica solo podía gemir mas y mas hasta que su amado zorro la hizo alcanzar e climax y sucumbir ante el.

Naruto sonrió al verla, se le aceró al oído y le susurró :

-Hinata … esto es por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, lo siento

La Hyuga no podía pensar en nada ya que estaba extasiada por lo que le había hecho sentir, pero recibió con gusto el abrazo de Naruto, pero en esto ella constató que el seguía excitado, ya que sintió un gran bulto dentro de sus pantalones. Decidió tomarlo de su miembro y comenzar a masajearlo por encima de su ropa , ella se sentó sobre el de tal forma que Naruto quedó sentado en la cama y Hinata estaba montado en el y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo frotando el firme miembro de Naruto en su vagina. La sensación era algo nueva ya que ambos traían ropa puesta, la chica en bragas y el zorro aun llevaba sus pantalones (era lo único que llevaba , bueno aparte de sus boxer), los 2 gemían al ritmo de los movimientos que ambos hacían, era como si sus cuerpos se movieran solos, bamboleándose de arriba hacia abajo, Hinata sentía las manos de Naruto en sus nalgas ayudándola a moverse en eso sintió cuando estas la soltaron para que el joven se desabrochara el pantalón y sacar su virilidad ya grande y jugosa , la cual en un solo movimiento la penetro de golpe.

Hinata dio un grito de dolor ya que lo hizo muy bruscamente y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero Naruto no alcanzó a verla ya que seguía moviéndola violentamente, introduciéndose en ella una y otra vez , los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos y ambos gemían mucho olvidándose por completo en donde estaban, o quien los pudieran escuchar, dejándose llevar por sus cuerpos y el placer que los 2 se daban mutuamente… Hinata comenzó a sentir que nuevamente llegaba al climax y asi lo hizo, lo cual al sentir la palpitante vagina de su amada el tampoco pudo mas y dejo salir ese caliente chorro de semen dentro de ella.

Los 2 ya mas que satisfechos se recostaron en la cama y se quedaron asi, abrazados, sin decirse una palabra

Hinata por su parte pensó "rayos ….. volvió a pasar"

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO …. LES PROMETÍ MAS ACCIÓN Y CREO QUE LA HUBO ….. MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS SOBRE QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN EL FIC SERAN BIEN RECIBIDAS …

ARIGATOO


	7. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Hola yo de nuevo acá con el capitulo 7 de este fic lemonoso , he visto algunas de sus sugerencias y haré lo posible ya que me piden a Hinata embarazada y no lo pensaba plantear pero si ustedes quieren lo agregare, no se aun no lo decido …. Igual no afecta mucho el fic y le da mas tensión al asunto …. A ver que pasa XD.**

**Naruto ….. eres un baka ¡ **

Hay no …..

Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo

Otra vez caí …. Caí en sus brazos

Se preguntaba Hinata Hyuga al estar a lado de su rubio, ambos recostados en su cama, Naruto con sus ojos cerrados y mostrando una sonrisa de placer extremo, tan tranquilo, tan apacible que no parecía preocuparle nada mas que estar disfrutando de estar justamente en ese lugar. Y ella tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estando ahí, abrazando a el chico que amaba por el cual daría su vida por él, pero aun así estaba molesta, por 3 meses de descuido, de no saber que estaba pasando, que a raíz de aquel primer encuentro, se habían alejado a pesar de que debería haberlos unido mas. Ella no sabía que hacer ante tal situación, si seguir molesta o dar por terminado el asunto, digo que 3 meses de casí no verse y de repente aparece así sin nada mas que sexo es muy poco halagador, pero debido a la personalidad de Hinata no sabía que decir, o como expresar aquella angustia que aun tenía dentro de ella.

El tanto pensar en ello le daba sentimiento y lo cual empezó a sollozar cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, el cual la tenía abrazada y recostada en su pecho.

-Que pasa? Porque lloras? – Le dijo el joven tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su cara

-Porque pasará lo mismo, después de hoy, de nuevo me dejarás y no quiero que eso pase – le contestó en voz baja la Hyuga

-Claro que no, yo no te dejaré, no nuevamente…. Emmm Hinata no quiero que pienses eso, hoy te vine a ver y pasó este hermoso momento, no quiero volver a apartarme de ti- le insistió el rubio mientras apretaba el abrazo- Creeme que no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Entonces por qué? Porque ya van 3 meses que no estabas aquí? Que no sabía en donde estabas o que hacías o porque no querías verme …..

- Verás que no es lo que tu crees

Naruto solo la siguió abrazando puesto que el sabía bien que había descuidado a su novia en esos últimos días y que ella no estaba nada feliz por eso y obvio que ella pensaría que podría pasar lo mismo.

-Hinata …. Gomen..- le susurró el poseedor del Kyubi – Lo siento porque siempre hago las cosas sin pensar y a veces no me fijo a quien pudiera lastimar en el camino, pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás volveré a separarme de ti

La chica de cabello azul, miró esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y decidió confiar en ellos una vez más, aunque seguía sollozando ella lo amaba con todo su ser y al igual que como él le había dicho, tampoco quería apartarse ni un momento mas de él, sentía que esta vez era de verdad, a lo que ya no soportó mas y se hecho a llorar …. Abrazando a su Naruto-kun una vez mas.

-Bueno … yo …

Hinata apenas articuló esas palabras, cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto y se escuchaba la fuerte voz de su padre

-Hinata estas ahí? Necesito preguntarte algo …. Hay alguien ahí contigo?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron plasmados al no saber que hacer, estaban ahí, desnudos después de un agradable momento en el cual habían perdido la noción de den donde estaban y que tanto ruido hacían, después de unos cuantos segundos Hinata respondió …

-Hemm si, aquí estoy – Vistiendose rápidamente- y aquí esta Naruto conmigo (¿Lo dije o lo pensé?) pero era demasiado tarde ….. ya lo había dicho dentro del pánico por ponerse la ropa rápidamente . Naruto solo se le quedó viendo con los ojos totalmente en blanco también vistiéndose moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando la afirmación

-Para que le decias – le dijo Naruto a Hinata todo paniqueado

-No se, entré en pánico- terminándose de vestirla chica en cuestión de segundos.

De nuevo se escuchó el toquido de la puerta

-Bueno ahora si puedo entrar? – De todos modos en esta casa no hay privacidad , recuerden que con mi Byakugan puedo ver lo que hay detrás de las paredes- les dijo el jefe Hyuga

Hinata abrió la puerta y ya ambos estaban vestidos y Naruto totalmente rojito estaba sentado en una silla que estaba en el cuarto de la chica.

-Naruto , a que haz venido a esta casa? Sabes que es de mala educación encerrarse con una chica en su cuarto?- le reclamo Hiashi- y tu Hinata que clase de comportamiento inapropiado es ese?

- Lo sentimos – contestaron los 2 jóvenes regañados como si fueran niños

-Bueno y ya se lo dijiste porque ya está todo preparado y ya no puedo estar perdiendo tiempo en este asunto - le señalo Hiashi a Naruto

-Decirme? Decirme que? – contestó Hinata algo extrañada

-No aun no señor – Dijo Naruto desviando un poco la mirada- Hemm Hinata ¡ tengo que decirte algo, pero no aquí ….. sígueme onegai ¡ y este tomó su mano

-Si-

Hinata seguía con una gran interrogante en su cara, pero después de lo que su padre los haya sorprendido en su recamara era mejor salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible para despejarse un poco, Naruto y Hinata salieron de la mansión Hyuga y caminaban por las calles, ambos sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar y ninguno se decía nada ya que cada quien iba pensando en la vergüenza e incomodidad que habían sentido ante el padre de esta y a Hinata se le había hecho raro que su padre no se hubiera molestado demasiado ya que ella había notado que desde que salía con Naruto su padre era mas tolerante, lo cual probablemente era porque ya no estaba sola, pero aun asi era un poco extraño ya que su padre siempre la había tratado con mano de hierro pero ahora ya lo sentía mas suave con ella. Por su parte también pensaba que era lo que Naruto tenía que decirle, digo para que su padre le haya dicho eso es que realmente era algo importante, pero ¿Qué era tan importante como para que su padre supiera y ella no? Todos estos pensamientos la tenían intrigada, pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que se le hacía eterna la caminata con su novio al no saber hacia donde iban.

-A donde vamos Naruto-kun?

-Ya verás, es una sorpresa¡ - le contestó el joven con una de sus hermosas sonrisas zorrunas

-Odio las sorpresas- dijo en voz baja la chica

Hinata decidió esperar a ver hacia donde iban y ya en el camino vio que se acercaban a el monte Hokage (si ese en donde están los rostros de los Hokages de Konoha) y comenzaron a subir…. Hinata cada vez se desconcertaba mas , pero después de un rato de subir escaleras, cuando llegaron a la cima se encontró con un hermoso panorama de la ciudad de Konoha que hace mucho que no veía desde ahí, en eso después de descanzar un rato Naruto comenzó a hablar:

-Sabes , creo que unos de mis primeros recuerdos fue esta vista, cuando yo era niño me la pasaba en este monte viendo Konoha desde las alturas, pensando en que esta ciudad era horrible, como yo no tenía a mis padres siempre estaba solo, la gente me despreciaba y yo no esque despreciara a la gente, solo que no entendía el porque pasaba todo eso, me encantaba pintar los rostros de los Hokages porque solo asi tenía un poco de atención de la gente, quería que me vieran, que supieran que existía y que algún dia yo sería la persona mas importante de esta ciudad, que también sería un Hokage y asi nadie mas me volvería a despreciar. Con el paso del tiempo he conocido a muchas personas que me han ayudado a ser mejor persona, amigos que me han querido y a los que he querido mucho, misiones que me han enseñado muchas lecciones de la vida unas buenas y otras muy dolorosas, y atreves de la misma gente he aprendido que el dolor es algo que se puede tomar como una motivación para ser mejor en lo que haces o en lo que dices y sabes ….. Tu Hinata eres de la persona que mas he aprendido en este tiempo …

Hinata lo escuchaba hablar con mucha tranquilidad viendo el hermoso panorama que estaba frente a ellos…. Naruto seguía hablando

-De niños casi no hablábamos mucho, en diferentes ocasiones y misiones, vi que aunque tenías una personalidad muy tímida y rara, nunca te dabas por vencida, no importa que tan duro y malo hubiera sido tu día, tu siempre tratabas amablemente a los demás, en diferentes ocasiones me salvaste, no importando si arriesgabas tu vida misma en ese momento yo no entendía el porqué actuabas así, siempre fui un idiota en ese aspecto y en ese momento no le di la importancia que tu deseabas, pero con el tiempo he logrado entender lo que había en tu corazón, lamento que haya sido tan lento en ver y aceptar tus sentimientos, aunque en ocasiones no tengo ni idea de por qué pudiste fijarte en alguien como yo, tu tan tranquila y calmada y yo un chico hiperactivo que nunca se fija en lo que dice o hace ….. aunque ahora si he estado pensando en lo que estoy por decirte Hinata ¡ Tu y yo ya no debemos de ser novios ¡ - decía Naruto agachando la cabeza.

Hinata se le quedó viendo ….. no entendía porque Naruto le estaba diciendo todo eso ¿Que? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? Definitivamente no lo comprendía, después de tanto misterio …. ¿Eso era lo que le tenía que decir? ¿Por eso era tanta ausencia de su parte? ¿Eso estaba pasando realmente? ¿Cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras? ¿Cómo no poder evitar el llanto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo comprendía

La chica estaba en estallar en llano al ver que Naruto se saco algo de su bolsita de kunais …. La tomó de la mano derecha y le dijo:

-Hinata …. Ya no debemos ser novios, debemos ser esposos … te quieres casar conmigo? – le dijo el joven rubio mientras le colocaba un anillo en su dedo anular

La chica le dio mucho sentimiento y estalló en llanto diciendo – Si …si quiero … - llorando de la sorpresa que le había dado y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, el también dejó caer unas lagrimitas al ver lo que le había ocasionado a su amada futura esposa.

-Oye, se supone que deberías estar feliz por aceptar….

-Estoy feliz ….. continuó llorando Hinata ya que traía mucho sentimiento guardado

-Fue muy difícil estar sin ti en estos 3 meses créeme- le explicó Naruto – pero desde esa vez que nos quedamos toda la noche en mi departamento lo decidí…. Ya no te dejaría ir. Asi que al día siguiente fui y hable con tu padre el cual primero se molestó conmigo y después de mucha charla me dijo que lo aprobaría, pero con la condición de que yo le ayudara a preparar todo, el cual acepte y yo le dije que no te dijera nada porque quería que fuera sorpresa por eso he andado muy ocupado en estos días y casi sin tiempo para nada. La vez que nos topamos en casa de Sakura estábamos planeando lo de la boda aunque para ese tiempo ya estabas muy molesta.

-Naruto ….. eres un baka ¡

-Si lo se ….. lo siento por hacerte llorar, te prometo que nunca mas lo haré, solo quería que fuera este momento el mas especial de todos ¡ Prometo amarte, respetarte y protegerte de este dia en adelante hasta que muera y si muero quiero que estés junto a mi.

Ya después de llorar un rato y limpiarse los ojos vio su anillo colocado en su dedo, era un hermoso solitario, la piedra era violeta rodeado de oro blanco, que después de contemplarlo un buen rato le preguntó a Naruto:

-Eso quiere decir que todos eran parte de tu plan?

-Si ….. todos lo sabían – respondió este con una tierna sonrisa y algo sonrojado - y ya está todo listo, tu padre y yo queremos que sea una boda tradicional y tu padre quiso que fuera en el templo Hyuga o a menos que tu no lo quieras asi.

- Y nunca dudaste de que yo no aceptaría casarme?

-Si , estaba algo nervioso, pero aunque me hubieras dicho que no, ya sabes como soy y no me hubiera dado por vencido – le contestó un radiante rubio- vamos a decirle a tu padre no crees ¡

Hinata se sonrojó y le dijo que quería quedarse un rato mas en ese lugar para terminar de asimilar las cosas, en día había sido demasiado para la chica asi que se sentaron ahí, en el monte Hokage viendo ese hermoso panorama, abrazados hasta que cayó la noche y fue el momento para regresar a casa.

Mientras iban de regreso a casa, iban tomados de las manos, Hinata ya iba mas tranquila pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día y que Naruto al querer darle una sorpresa la había preocupado de mas, llegaron al Ichiraku y comieron algo de ramen, al terminar llegaron a casa de los Hyuga , ella comprendía un poco mas las cosas y el porqué su padre no se había molestado tanto al haberlos encontrado en su habitación y el porqué Naruto estaba tan ocupado en esos días , después de hablar un rato con el padre de Hinata y contarle todos sus planes y acordar la fecha de la boda…. Naruto se retiró a su casa no antes de prometerle que la vería al dia siguiente …. mientras la chica se recostaba en su cuarto….. aun no lo podía creer …. Pronto seria esposa …. Esposa de su amado Naruto Uzumaki ….. Hinata cayó dormida llena de una felicidad que hace tiempo no sentía, repitiendo

-Naruto …. Eres un baka ¡

**HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 7 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO , ESPERO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO RPONTO ….. SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA AUN VA A CONTINUAR ….. TENDRÁ MAS ACCIÓN ZZ, ROMANCE Y LEMON …. O ESO ESPERO QUE HAYA MUCHO LEMON JOJOJOJOJOJO CHAO ¡**


	8. El Drama de Hinata capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 **

**Hola, yo aquí subiendo el nuevo capítulo de este fanfiction Naruhina ….. Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve cosas que no pude esquivar y pues a veces a si pasa, pero terminando este capítulo le sigo con el otro para no tardarme tanto…. ADVERTENCIA este capítulo tiene LEMON así que si no les gusta este género pues no lo lean, aunque ya esta por demás decirlo ya que este es el capitulo 8 …. Pero bueno ….. los personajes como ya saben no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei , si mas pasen a leer **

**Honey Moon **

Era una noche calurosa, de esas que generalmente marcan que llega la primavera, una noche estrellada, hermosa y callada. En el aire se podía percibir claramente el olor de las flores de cerezo que inundaban de hermosas Capitulo sensaciones a quien notara su presencia, en los paisajes por donde se volteara a ver no había más que calma y tranquilidad, el ruido de las cigarras rompía de vez en cuando esa quietud que se sentía, ya era más de media noche y solo había varias personas por las calles y la mayoría eran parejas que les gustaba trasnocharse al pasear por ahi ; pero había una pareja que en ese momento a la cual no existía nada más que ellos 2, un par de jóvenes que se comían a besos en una habitación de un lujoso hotel en las orillas del mar de Konoha (si …. Konoha tiene mar) ya por fin libres de preocupaciones, los 2 sintiéndose el uno al otro, totalmente felices de estar juntos ya desde esa noche y para siempre ¿Qué hacian? Celebrando su noche de bodas , habían llegado ahí desde en la mañana, el padre de Hinata les había dado muchos regalos (es lo bueno de tener influencias o un padre rico) pero entre esos regalos les había dado una semana de hospedaje en ese lujoso hotel, el cual tenía de todo, hasta aguas termales, Hinata ya había ido a ese lugar en algunas vacaciones con su pedre, Hanabi y Neji … el cual las hacia exclusiva para Hyugas , pero para Naruto era algo nuevo de disfrutar…. Aunque no le importaba, lo que el quería disfrutara era a su hermosa y tierna esposa.

La boda de Naruto y Hinata se llevó a cabo como se había predicho, en el templo Hyuga, fue una blanca, apta y elegante para una novia digna del rango familiar de esta y el apuesto novio llevaba un elegante hermosa boda tradicional japonesa, la novia llevaba puesto su shiromuko, un kimono de seda montsuki un kimono negro, el cual se usa para las bodas tradicionales en Japón. Todo se llevó a cabo con mucha alegría ya que hasta el mismo Hyashi Hyuga, el inquebrantable padre de las hermanas Hyuga notó un poco de tristeza al saber que su hija la mayor se iba de su lado a formar su propia familia, claro que el señor Hiashi siempre había tenido mano dura para su hija que nunca demostró fortaleza alguna o mínimo no la que él hubiera querido, pero después de la guerra contra Madara, el se había percatado de la fuerza y valentía que su hija había demostrado ante tal calamidad y desde entonces se sentía orgulloso de ella.

En la boda fueron todos sus amigos y conocidos, hasta el Hokage Kakashi, dejó sus obligaciones y fue a celebrar el compromiso de aquel que alguna vez fue su alumno ya que aun no podía entender como ese chico rubio de cabeza hueca había conseguido una chica como Hinata, aunque claro el adjudicaba la buena relación que ellos tenían a la paciencia eterna de la chica pero aun asi los apreciaba mucho. El único que faltó a la boda fue Sasuke Uchiha del cual se supone que ya estaba en la aldea a cargo de cuidar a Sakura y a su próxima hija por nacer, pero salió lo cual Sakura no pudo explicar a donde fue (supongo que fue a comprar cigarrillos XD ). Eso le dolió un poco a Naruto ya que el esperaba verlo ahí, pero tampoco dejó que su ausencia arruinara lo que por demás era el dia mas feliz de su vida … el dia que se uniría a su amada Hinata Hiuga.

La fiesta transcurrió con mucha alegría, rodeados de mucha gente que los apreciaba, hubo baile, mucha comida y mucha bebida pero claro para los novios ni tiempo les dio para comer o beber ya que en esas bodas tenían que atender a toda la gente que estaba reunida solo para poder verlos y desearles lo mejor, como fue una boda tradicional se les regala dinero a la pareja (dato cultural ) por eso los novios tienen que pasar de invitado en invitado, charlando y agradeciendo las bendiciones que estos les dan (las bodas son cansadas -_- en cualquier cultura).

Después de todo el bullicio de la boda que terminó a altas horas de la noche (mas bien de madrugada) la pareja solo les dio tiempo de empacar algo de ropa y salir hacia el viaje que su padre les había dado, ya que aunque la playa estaba dentro de Konoha les iba a tomar casi un día en llegar. La joven pareja llegó al hotel aproximadamente como a las 9 de la noche, el camino había sido largo pero a ambos se les hizo muy ameno platicando y haciendo paradas para ver los paisajes, comprando cosillas de aquí o de allá …. Bueno cosas básicas en un viaje, que aunque habían llegado algo cansados por caminar tanto, solo había una cosa en la mente de ambos .

La noche seguía su curso con tranquilidad pero en aquella habitación se sentía mas caluroso que el mismo sol a mediodía, Naruto besaba con mucha pasión a su amada esposa, una vez mas introducía su lengua suavemente en la boca de la chica, con ella tocaba todo el interior de la boca de esta. Sus lenguas jugueteaban frotándose una con la otra, rodeándose, compartiendo el sabor del otro, sintiendo cada quien la respiración de su amante y cada vez agitándose mas y mas .

Naruto la besaba mientras la abrazaba de su frágil y esbelta cintura, por fin el sentía que era libre de tocar a voluntad a esa chica que en un principio por la misma timidez de ella no se había atrevido, aunque anteriormente ya habían tenido 2 encuentros prenupciales aun le parecía prohibida, ya estaban legalmente casados cada vez que veía el rostro de su esposa se topaba con un bello y tímido sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual a el chico le encantaba, ya había hecho suya a la mujer que el amaba y aun ella no perdía esa inocencia lo cual le parecía cautivadora , asi el rubio de ojos azules rosaba sus labios con los de ella en un tono juguetón y tratando de verla a los ojos, pero esta los tenía cerrados aceptando y disfrutando de las caricias que le daban.

El chico ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás, a lo cual Hinata abrió los ojos extrañándole tal acción y mirándolo con algo de confusión ….. pero el rubio le dijo..

-Eres hermosa – este había dado hacia atrás para verla , con ese hermoso conjunto de ropa interior color violeta que es lo único que portaba la chica, Naruto la contemplaba con una mirada muy lasciva, la observaba de arriba abajo como si fuera un escáner , tratando de no perder ningún detalle de ella. Pero claro el comportamiento de Naruto hizo que Hinata se avergonzara mas de la cuenta , lo cual estaba parada ahí, ella inconscientemente se cruzó de brazos y se encorvó un poco pero después reaccionó ….. estaba ante su esposo, ante la persona que amó desde hace mucho tiempo y con el que añoró estar con el desde que tiene memoria, tampoco quería que Naruto se sintiera incomodo con su timidez, asi que ella se acercó a su amado, lentamente hasta quedar frente a el, que de un empujón Naruto cayó sentado en la cama de la habitación quedando su cara a la altura del vientre de Hinataya que ella estaba de pie ante el.

Naruto se sorprendió al haber sentido el empujón de Hinata, pero luego comprendió que todo era parte del juego, y comenzó a lamer lo que tenía a su alcance, son sus manos tomaba el firme trasero de su amante y con su rosrto besaba su vientre, la chica solo soltaba gemidos de placer al sentir las manos y la respiración de su Naruto sobre ella, deseándola, queriendo mas y mas por cada minuto que pasaba . Los dedos de el chico se comenzaron a deslizar por la entrepierna de la peliazul queriendo llegar a esa zona que Naruto consideraba deliciosa, al sentir eso Hinata tomó las manos del zorro y se inclinó a darle un beso muy tierno , después de eso dirigió sus labios a sus oídos y mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de este, a Naruto se le puso la piel chinita de la sensación que esta le daba, cuando le susurró :

-Naruto , a … ahora de .. dejame a mi … hacerte sentir bien – le dijo una Hinata totalmente roja mientras esta se inclinaba ante el postrándose de rodillas

Naruto solo pensó :- Hará lo que creo que hará?

Apenas le dio tiempo de pensar en eso cuando sintió las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Hinata sobre su entrepierna que de por si ya estaba muy excitado, el chico solo llevaba sus bóxer y con el puesto sentía como la chica masajeaba con la mano extendida de arriba hacia abajo su miembro que claramente se hacia mas grande al sentir aquella estimulación, era demasiado, ya no cabía visiblemente en su ropa interior , asi que Hinata decidió sacarlo de esa prisión de tela. Al tenerla en sus manos la observó por unos segundos mientras que seguía recorriéndola con ambas manos, el rubio la miró y le dijo:

-No tienes que hacerlo …. De verás ¡

-Hinata quiere probar una vez mas a Naruto-kun – le respondió la Hyuga sonrojada

Naruto no pudo resistir el que la chica le hablara en tercera persona, se escuchaba tan tierna e inocente, que el mismo quería que su chica posara su boca en el, asi que tomó con sus manos su cabeza suavemente y la fue acercando lentamente

-Naruto-kun, yo te haré sentir bien

Acabando de decir eso la Hyuga sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la cabeza de ese miembro que tanto la deseaba, Naruto no podía dejar de emitir pequeños gemidos guturales debido a la excitación y al placer que la boca de su esposa le otorgaba, la chica seguía en lamer aquel órgano de placer que al percatarse de las muecas que hacía el chico rubio ella continuó de arriba hacia abajo se deleitaba con el sabor y el olor de su esposo, ella bajó un poco mas de la cuenta y se posicionó en los testículos que descansaban cerca de su base, los miró por un momento y también comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos lo cual causó en Naruto mas que placer ….. era un éxtasis que no podía explicar ya que ante la tierna y cautivadora mirada de su cónyuge se escondía una chica deseosa de estar con él en aquel momento de lujuria, Hinata comenzó a subir nuevamente su cabeza por el tronco para después introducírselo en la boca. Tal vez el sabor no era del todo agradable, pero al ver como su rubio se retorcía de placer ante los movimientos que ella hacía con su cabeza, no podía parar, lo amaba y la excitaba los gemidos que emitía, cada vez mas agitados, las gotas de sudor no se hicieron esperar para aparecer en el cuerpo de Naruto , recorrían su cara y su torso al sentir como su ahora esposa jugaba con su miembro dentro de su boca, succionaba y lo recorría con su lengua una y otra vez, mientras con su mano izquierda frotaba sus testículos lo cual enloquecía su cuerpo .

-Hinata ¡ Ahhaaaaa no sigas me harás venir muy pronto, eres grandiosa ¡ Haaaa Me encantas ¡

La chica le gustaba lo que escuchaba, entre gemidos le había dicho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo asi que siguió ….. de pronto sintió que las manos de Naruto trataron de alejarla de el ya sintiendo que iba a descargarse en ella, pero Hinata se aferró al cuerpo de su amado quien no pudo más y terminó por llenarle la boca de ese tibio y espeso semen .

Naruto estaba extasiado, nunca se imaginó que Hinata pudiera prestarse a esa situación, le sorprendió mucho que ella fuera la que no se quisiera separarse de el, pero claro que le había encantado esa sensación de calidez y humedad que le proporcionaba la boca de Hinata. Despues de unos segundos en los que tardó en recuperarse de ese orgasmo que hasta en ese momento le había parecido el mejor que había tenido volteo a ver a su esposa a ver como estaba ….. lo que visualizó lo hizo casi ahogarse con su propia saliva…..

Ahí estaba Hinata Hyuga aun arrodillada ante el, con su boca entre abierta derramando su semen y mirándolo fijamente, unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban en sus ojos entre abiertos debido a que por la fuerza de la descarga se había tragado un buen de ese espeso liquido.

Naruto al ver esa escena que le parecía divina, sintió que perdía de nuevo el control asi que la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse , y le preguntó que si estaba bien… a lo que Hinata asintió… no faltó mas para que el chico la recostara en la cama y se posicionara sobre ella , comenzando nuevamente a besarla ….. Hinata sintió como el miembro de Naruto volvía a crecer ya que con cada beso que este le daba ambos cuerpos se frotaban el uno con el otro y sentía perfectamente la excitación de su amado en su vientre, que iba de arriba hacia abajo. Hinata no podía resistir mas ya que después de ver como su chico zorro se retorcía de placer ella también quería experimentar esa sensación la cual solo podía sentirla con el , asi que se acercó a su oído y un poco agitada por la pasión le dijo:

-Naruto no puedo mas ….. hazlo …. Onegaii – mientras le abrazaba el cuello y le separaba las piernas para facilitarle el camino.

El chico no lo pensó 2 veces, ante aquella atractiva invitación que su esposa le había hecho ….. se despojó de su ropa interior y a Hinata también le quitó ese sostén y las bragas que llevaba puesta el cual le impedía ver su hermosura completamente … con su miembro nuevamente erecto la comenzó a penetrar haciendo un suave pero perfecto vaivén, en el cual los gemidos que ambos emitían se fusionaban como si solo fueran uno solo. Naruto la tomó de las piernas mientras aceleraba el ritmo, en esa posición podía ver como las grandes y perfectas tetas de su esposa brincaban al ritmo del movimiento causado por sus envestidas, también veía como ella abría la boca en busca de el aire que le faltaba al dejar salir cada gemido, era una vista grandiosa, Hinata no podía mas ….. ya que tenía la mirada de Naruto clavada en ella, ambos disfrutando el movimiento de sus cuerpos ya sudorosos disfrutando totalmente de ese contacto que ninguno de ellos quería que terminara, pero de pronto la chica sucumbió ante aquel delicioso acto llegando al climax…..

Naruto sintió como palpitaba deliciosamente la vagina de su esposa …. Entonces la tomó de la cintura y se puso de espaldas contra ella….. Hinata solo lo miró de reojo ya que ella le daba la espalda a su amado, solo sintió que las manos de él la inclinaron hacia adelante dejándola en cuatro, ella no tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando ya sentía de nuevo la penetración, esa posición tan vergonzosa le incomodó un poco ya que sentía que ella no cooperaba mucho que digamos pero al sentir las fuertes envestidas que Naruto le daba , comenzó a experimentar otro tipo de placer al sentirse un poco sometida por este, sentir que el cuerpo de su amado se recargaba en su espalda unidos por un abrazo en donde las fuertes manos de el jinchuriki terminaban en sus caderas tomándolas fuertemente para que su miembro llegara lo más adentro que pudiera, se sentía tan deseada que la excitación aumentaba al ritmo del vaivén cuando nuevamente ya no pudo mas y su amado le causó un orgasmo mas grande que el anterior lo cual provocó que saliera un liquido transparente de ella….. Hinata se sintió avergonzada casi de inmediato, pero la fuerza de Naruto parecía aumentar ya que al sentir el orgasmo de su esposa el chico no pudo mas y terminó descargándose por segunda vez dentro de ella quien sentía que el semen se esparcia muy dentro de alla …. Dejándole una sensación tibia y de entero placer.

Ambos estaban aguitados , pero no cansados como para dormir esa noche ….. su primera noche juntos ….. en ese cuarto de hotel , iba a haber de todo menos dormir esa noche. La pareja estaba concentrada en lo suyo , tanto que ni de broma de percataría de que un viejo enemigo estaba rondando por ahí …..

-Te encontraré …. No importa a donde vallas no te me escaparas- murmuraba un hombre de cabello largo y negro y ojos de serpiente

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 8 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ….. COMO DIJE …. HUBO MUCHO LEMON ….. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEW TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS Y POR AHÍ HAY UNO QUE DIJO QUE SI PODIA COMPARTIR EL FIC Y HACERLE PUBLICIDAD … CLARO PARA MI ES IMPORTANTE MIL GRACIAS ….

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	9. El Drama de Hinata capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ,….. GOMEN POR LA DEMORA PERO HE TENIDO NUBECITAS MENTALES PARA TRATAR DE ACOMODAR TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENGO …. Y APARTE OTROS FICS QUE TENGO EN LA MENTE PERO NO QUIERO SUBIR OTROS HASTA QUE TERMINE ESTE…. SIN MAS ,,, PASEN Y LEAN …. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Las cosas se complican

Ya habían pasado 3 dias en su romántica luna de miel, en la cual Naruto y Hinata estaban todo el tiempo juntos, paseaban, iban de compras, se divertían relajándose en esos maravilloso días …. Aunque a Naruto no le agradaba mucho como los demás chicos miraban a su joven esposa cuando esta usaba traje de baño en la playa o la alberca, la devoraban con la mirada de arriba abajo y Hinata ni cuenta se daba de lo bien que la pasaba a lado de su esposo, de hecho hubo una vez que un chico se le intentó acercar a la joven y Naruto tuvo que intervenir para que se alejara corriendo y temeroso por la mirada que este le enviaba.

-Hinata esta playa esta llena de pervertidos ¡

-Heee? No lo había notado – contestó ella burlonamente

La joven pareja estaba a la orilla de la playa, había escalado un risco rocoso, no muy alto pero alejado de la demás gente, mientras Hinata se reía de Naruto y sus extraños celos, la tarde ya estaba por acabar y habían ido a ese lugar desolado para ver el atardecer.

-Oye tu ahora eres mia ¡

-Y tu mío – se decían uno al otro melosamente mientras se abrazaban

La lluvia de besos y caricias no se hizo esperar, Hinata abrazaba a su rubio y guapo esposo por el cuello mientras este la besaba y la acariciaba con mucha ternura, era como su muñequita de cristal, no quería que nada le pasara o nadie se le acercara. Pronto esos abrazos tomaron otro rumbo por lo cual Naruto comenzó a tocar el pecho de la chica por arriba del traje de baño…

-Naruto ¡ aquí no podemos hacer eso ¡ - dijo ella nerviosa y avergonzada

-No te preocupes, aquí no hay nadie que pueda vernos, además estamos en un lugar que es de difícil acceso para la gente normal, asi que no creo que alguien nos encuentre, el chico le decía eso a su esposa mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos, pronto pudo sentir como el pezón se ponía algo durito por la estimulación antes dada, Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa ya que le gustaba estar con Naruto y ya se estaba acostumbrando a las caricias y esos toques que antes eran prohibidos sobre su cuerpo, el sentir las manos de el rubio sobre ella buscándola, sintiéndola y disfrutándola era una sensación gloriosa que se despertaba y dejaba salir a flor de piel.

Pronto el Jinchuriki se posó detrás de ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo de frente a ese hermoso atardecer, claro que ninguno le estaba poniendo atención a este, ya que sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante la presencia del otro, Naruto siguió tocando los pechos de la chica lo cual Hinata no puso casi ninguna resistencia ya que sentía que los movimientos que su esposo hacia con las manos eran algo perversos por el lugar en el que se encontraban, en cualquier momento alguien que se le hubiera ocurrido escalar aquel risco rocoso podría verlos en pleno acto pervertido, pensar en esto hacia que la cara de la chica peliazul se encendiera de un rojo muy fuerte, pero el susurro de Naruto en su oído la puso mas tensa ….

-Tranquila no pasará nada…. Que tú no quieras – decía esto con una risa un poco burlona y con auge de perversión

-No creo que esto sea correcto¡ - le dijo Hinata muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo algo emocionada, tenía que admitir que aunque fuera algo que no considerara correcto el peligro de ser sorprendidos era algo emocionante – Haaaaa , me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida ¡ pensó la Hyuga , apenas pensó en eso se dio cuenta de algo : - Ya tenía sus hermosos y grandes senos fuera del traje de baño siendo estimulados por su sexy y amado rubio.

Hinata tomó los brazos de Naruto en un intento por detenerlo, pero aquella estimulación era demasiado para hacerlo, la chica comenzó a gemir muy despacio ya que aun estaba el peligro de que alguien los llegara a escuchar. Ella desconocía esa parte de su esposo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, si pararla o continuarla, de lo que si estaba consiente es que entre más se tardara en decidir mas difícil seria frenarlo.

De pronto ella sintió que una mano curiosa se aproximaba a su entrepierna deslizando sus dedos bajo en traje de baño, lo cual Hinata seguía sujetando su mano en un intento inútil de detenerla, pero esos deditos llegaron a su objetivo causándole un extraño placer. La escena era realmente perversa el rubio detrás de ella con una mano masajeaba su ya descubierto pecho y con la otra mano estimulando la intimidad de la chica, esto lo único que causaba era que Hinata gimiera un poco mas fuerte y el también empezaba a hacerlo ya que a ambos les causaba mucha excitación, este acto perverso siguió un rato mas hasta que Hinata ya casi alcanzaba el climax, los dedos de Naruto se movían maravillosamente dentro de ella…

-Naruto …. Haaa …. Yo …. Yo ….-la chica volteó a ver la cara de su esposo cuando de repente gritó al ver una silueta detrás de ellos Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡

Naruto asustado por la reacción de terror de su esposa también dio vuelta a la mirada solo para ver que atrás de ellos estaba una silueta oscura observándolos fijamente, ambos jóvenes se quedaron congelados ante aquella mirada fija que poco a poco tomó forma al acercarse a ellos, era una figura mas que conocida para ambos…. Hinata pronto se cruzó de brazos para taparse lo mas pronto posible, pero era demasiado tarde ….. los habían cachado con las manos en la masa ..

-Valla ¡ no pensé que fueran de mente abierta para hacer eso en público … agregó aquel sujeto de cabello negro

-Sasuke ¡ que rayos haces aquí , que no vez que estamos ocupados y necesitamos privacidad ¡ - casi le gritó Naruto alzando el brazo en protesta por aquella interrupción

-Privacidad? Esto no es privado esto es un lugar público idiota¡

-Oye no me llames asi quieres pelea?

-No vine hasta acá para pelear contigo, vine a buscarlos aunque no pensé que los encontraría asi – dijo Sasuke sonrojándose un poco

-Pues fue tu culpa, oye y desde cuando nos estabas observando?- volvió a reclamarle el rubio también sonrojado … Hinata estaba en shock ni hablaba

-Emmm desde que se subieron a esta roca, iba a hablarles pero en eso empezaron y …. Pues no quise interrumpir , asi que me fui acercando antes de que pasara otra cosa mas fuerte, pero ni me notaban hasta que estuve realmente cerca- agregó el chico Uchiha

-Sasuke eres un pervertido ¡ te atreviste a ver a Hinata ¡ - seguía gritando Naruto con su energica voz

-Emmm no … realmente solo te veía a ti de espaldas tocándola

-Haaaa entonces viste a Naruto-kun- esta vez hablo Hinata sorprendida poniendo las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas - te gusta mi Naruto?

-Que? ….. No ¡- negó rotundamente el Uchiha

- Que? Te gusto? –pregunto Naruto con una voz burlona – bueno eso explicaría muchas cosas

-Oigan sé que no debería estar aquí pero vengo a avisarles de algo muy serio – dijo esto no con su típica mirada seca y sin emociones, lo dijo con un auge de preocupación en su mirada y cambiando el tema totalmente – Sakura desapareció

-Que ? dijeron al unisono la pareja olvidado por un momento la situación en la que se les había encontrado.- Pero que pasó …. Desde cuándo?

-Kakashi y yo pensamos que fue Orochimaru el que la tiene por su amenaza anterior, hay varios ninjas en Konoha que la están buscando…. yo por mi parte lo he estado rastreando, pero varias pistas me trajeron hasta acá, lo que solo significa una cosa … él esta aquí rondando … recuerda que también esta detrás de Hinata, asi que me pareció buena idea avisarles para que tuvieran mucho cuidado.- les contestó Sasuke

-De hecho ya con eso sería buena idea regresar a Konoha para ayudar a buscar a Sakura – le dijo Hinata

Este solo asintió con cara de preocupación ya que también estaba preocupado por su amiga y mas por el estado en el que se encontraba (ya con 5 meses de embarazo es mucho decir lo vulnerable que estaba).

-Sasuke …. Y donde estabas tu cuando la secuestraron? Como dejaste que pasara esto? Se supone que tu la cuidarías? Que clase de idiota eres?- le reclamó Naruto a su amigo

-Fue una trampa ….. después de tu boda a la que por cierto no alcance a llegar ….. me encontré con Sakura en Konoha ya decidido a quedarme ahí , estábamos visitando la villa Uchiha cuando de repente hubo una explosión no muy lejos de ahi, Sakura me dijo que fuera a ver que había ocurrido y que tratara de ayudar a la gente que pudiera haber herida… no quise hacerlo pero ella insistió asi que le dije a Sakura que se quedara ahí refugiada y me puse en marcha para ver que es lo que había pasado , en eso recordé que probablemente sería una trampa y me regresé con Sakura pero para esto ella ya no estaba, lo único que había en ese lugar era un horrible olor a serpiente podrida, ese olor que sabía que le pertenecía a Orochimaru.

-Tenemos que volver- seguía insistiendo Hinata

-Si , volveremos a Konoha y buscaremos a Sakura-chan- agregó el chico con cabellos dorados

-No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Sasuke con voz firme- yo segui hasta aquí las pistas de Orochimaru , lo cual quiere decir que esta cerca, si regresan a la aldea se estarán arriesgando a ser atacados en el camino, recuerda que Hinata es un blanco.

-Oye, estas hablando con Naruto Uzumaki ¡ el héroe de Konoha …. Si derrotamos a Kaguya .. Orochimaru es una basura insignificante … yo cuidaré a Hinata en el camino y cuando regresemos te ayudaré a buscar a Sakura.

-No deberías de tomarlo tan a la ligera- le contestó Sasuke – Orochimaru tal vez no sea ya rival para nosotros en cuestión de poder, pero es muy listo, de hecho es demasiado inteligente como para planear algo en cuestión de segundos, asi que si van a regresar a la aldea tengan mucho cuidado ….. yo seguiré buscando a Sakura

Dicho esto Sasuke dio un salto para perderse entre aquellas rocas que estaban frente a esa hermosa playa.

-Naruto, debemos regresar lo mas pronto posible, Sakura esta en peligro y debemos ayudarla.

-Si pero no nos iremos de noche – le contestó Naruto con una cara algo angustiada – partiremos en la madrugada para llegar a la aldea por la tarde, será mas seguro, lo bueno es que tenemos tu Byakugan para saber si alguien nos sigue - diciendo le sonrió con ternura

-Si

Después de eso se fueron a su habitación de hotel y alistaron las cosas para partir por la madrugara, era un poco desilusionante cortar asi su luna de miel pero la seguridad de su amiga estaba de por medio y no podían pasar por alto esa situación después de todo Sakura había demostrado ser una buena amiga, ella los animó mucho a ambos para que formalizaran su relación, le debían mucho. Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, ambos estaban muy inquietos pensando en Sakura, aunque la kunoichi era la mas fuerte de Konoha con su embarazo no podría luchar ante aquel sujeto malvado ….. y aparte Naruto estaba algo preocupado porque sabía que Hinata era el próximo objetivo de Orochimaru , pero no importaba la situación en la que se encontrara , el iba a protegerla aunque le costara la vida misma.

Por la mañana ambos ninjas se prepararon para salir con rumbo a la aldea, no tenían ningún plan en mente, solo regresar y tratar de ayudar lo mas posible, el camino era largo pero ahora ya sin paradas, no tardarían mucho …. También ambos estaban totalmente alerta por si les esperaba algún tipo de emboscada.

Ya habían recorrido bastante tramo y les faltaba aproximadamente 2 horas de camino para llegar a la aldea, cuando Hinata quien tenía activado su Byakugan se percató de que alguien los estaba siguiendo….

Hinata advirtió a Naruto que alguien los seguía a distancia, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron a esperar quien era el que los seguía, cuando de repente apareció ante ellos nuevamente Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¡ pensé que te ibas a quedar alla buscando a Orochimaru ¡ porque nos seguiste?- le preguntó un curioso Naruto a lo que era su mejor amigo

-Bueno recuerda que Orochimaru busca a Hinata , asi que me pareció buena idea seguirlos y cuando tratara de atacar, atraparlo por sorpresa- contestó seriamente la pregunta el pelinegro.

-Bueno eso tiene sentido, pero no eres tan buen ninja como parece ya que Hinata te notó desde muy lejos, si nosotros te notamos , también lo harán los enemigos – dijo el rubo burlándose de su compañero

De repente Hinata le gritó alarmada ¡

-Naruto no te le acerques ¡ ese no es Sasuke ¡

Naruto no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la copia de Sasuke le lanzó una lluvia dardos la cual el rubio al cubrirse con su brazo se le clavaron en el y a Hinata en una pierna ya que esta si alcanzó a saltar ….. Pronto notaron que sus fuerzas se iban debilitando, los dardos contenían una especie de paralizante, mientras el clon de Sasuke se esfumaba en una nube de polvo y aparecía el verdadero culpable del ataque …. Orochimaru

-Realmente no puedo enfrentarme a ti por ahora – le dijo el hombre serpiente – pero pronto, ya no tendré rivales

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar Naruto antes de caer inconsciente al lado de su amada esposa ….

BUENO , ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO …. GOMEN POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR , HA SIDO UNA SEMANA MUY OCUPADA ….. LES ADVIERTO DE UNA VEZ … LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS HARÉ SUFRIR MUCHO A LOS PERSONAJES … ESTE FIC TOMARÁ UN CAMINO UN POCO TURBIO PERO SE ME OCURRIÓ HACE POCO HACERLE UNOS CAMBIOS Y ME PARECIÓ QUE SALDRÁ BIEN … ME EMOCIONA ….

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	10. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

La serpiente ataca

Naruto Uzumaki lentamente abría sus ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía, al verse, estaba encadenado de las manos y pies. Giró la cabeza para tratar de identificar en donde estaba, pero no reconoció el lugar, estaba en una especie de calabozo, húmedo, frío y solo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si era de día o de noche, ya que la luz no llegaba ahí, trató de escuchar algo que lo hiciera reconocer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera comprender el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar.

De pronto comenzó a recordar el momento en el que Orochimaru los atacó, el cómo los había engañado para acercarse lo suficiente y hacer que cayeran en su trampa, en ese preciso instante la desesperación recorrió su cuerpo pensando en donde estaba Hinata? Y no sabía como salir de ahí … intentó usar su chakra pero no pudo , al instante vio unos sellos pegados en el, eran sellos de restricción, no podía usar nada de chakra, después intentó liberarse, de una u otra manera tenía que hacerlo pero sus intentos fueron en vano, sin chakra no había una forma rápida de escapar.

Entonces en plena desesperación, comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amada, para ver si esta le contestaba, pero no se escuchó respuesta alguna, en su interior Kurama le decía que con esos sellos el no podría ayudarle ya que para liberarlo ocupaba algo de chakra, esta vez estaría solo. La desesperación lo comenzaba a consumir, no sabía qué hacer, el forcejear con esas cadenas era inútil, y aparte estaba ese enrejado frente a él, no veía solución alguna , aparte estaba preocupado por Hinata de quien no sabía nada, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Si ella estaba bien?¿Que planeaban hacer con ellos? Realmente era horrible pasar el tiempo pensando en ello. Así pasaron unas horas hasta que de repente se escucharon un par de pasos que veían hacia el, Naruto alzó la mirada para tratar de ver quiénes eran los que se acercaban pero al verlos se quedó atónito….. Era Orochimaru y … Kabuto? Que no estaba muerto pensó el chico.

Orochimaru al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico comenzó a reírse cruelmente y le dijo:

-Oh ¡ veo que te has sorprendido ¡ …. Y tienes razón para estarlo… te presento al nuevo Kabuto … es un clon que hice de el …. Solo que este está totalmente a mis servicios, no tiene libre albedrío así que no habrá traición alguna, solo vive para mi jajajaja (risa malvada)

-Donde está Hinata? – le gritó el chico con una cara llena de furia

-Oh ¡ la chica del byakugan? Ella está bien… por ahora, la ocupo para tener las células de los 3 poderes oculares más poderosos de la tierra….. Byakugan, Sharingan y Rinnegan, con ellos podre tener un poder parecido al de Kaguya, pero claro eso es algo que no te debe interesar, solo te diré que también te necesito a ti ya que tú serás el que pruebe mi poder nuevo…. Claro en cuanto termine mis experimentos.

-Estas consciente de que cando salga de aquí te mataré verdad? – le contestó Naruto

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué pasará primero? Saldrás tu de aquí o yo terminaré mi experimento y te mataré antes ….

En eso Orochimaru dio vuelta atrás y se marchó con su ayudante

-Hey tengo hambre ¡ quien me va a dar de comer aquí? Que mal servicio tienes ¡ Oye ¡ - siguió gritando el chico rubio

-Creo que debí taparle esa boca para que no gritara tanto- pensó Orochimaru

Mientras en otra parte de esas catacumbas largas y rocosas, se encontraba Hinata despertando del sueño en el que se encontraba, la chica se incorporó en cuclillas y se vio asi misma, también estaba encadenada de las manos casi pegada a la pared, no podía mover las manos para nada, los mismos sellos que estaban en Naruto estaban también en ella así que no podía usar nada de chakra, no tardó mucho en notar la terrible situación en a que estaba cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida casi junto a ella.

-Hinata, por fin despertaste¡ que bueno, aunque no me da gusto que estés aquí –

-Sakura¡ - Se sorprendió la chica peliazul al ver a su amiga ahí, en la misma mazmorra, también estaba encadenada y con esos horribles sellos, por eso no había podido escapar, Sakura era muy fuerte, incluso tanto como para hacerle frente a Orochimaru, pero en la condición en la que se encontraba, estaba muy vulnerable.- Sasuke nos dijo lo que pasó, así que Naruto y yo regresamos a la aldea de inmediato solo que en el camino nos emboscó Orochimaru y pues como verás no nos fue tan bien

-Si ya me di cuenta, desde aquí vi como te metieron a este calabozo – dijo Sakura triste

-Y Naruto? … Sakura, no viste si Orochimaru traía a Naruto-kun

-No, solo te ví a ti…. Kabuto ….. bueno el clon de Kabuto te trajo aquí – contestó la chica de cabello rosa

Hinata intentó usar su Byakugan pero solo lo pudo usar muy poco ya que los sellos le comían el chakra, no alcanzó a ver mucho, solo que esas catacumbas eran una especie de laberinto subterráneo (típico de Orochimaru y las serpientes) , pero al voltear y al ver a su mejor amiga ahí, atada y con su pancita ya notoria se decidió a salir de ahí como pudiera, tenía que ayudarla ya no solo por ella si no por su bebé, cosa que a Hinata le daba mucha ternura, pero ahora al estar ahí las 2 encerradas la consumía la desesperación. La Hyuga comenzó a jalonear las cadenas pero estas estaban muy arraigadas a la pared de roca sólida.

-Hinata yo ya lo intenté …. No se puede arrancar, no sin chakra- le dijo Sakura a su amiga

-Tengo que intentarlo – siguió la Hyuga- tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos permitir que Orochimaru se salga con la suya y que nos llegue a dañar y menos a ti Sakura-san, si permito que alguien te dañe ….. no me lo perdonaría Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun y yo misma…. – mientras seguía forcejeando con aquellas cadenas que entre más estiraba las manos … mas se le desgarraba la piel y brotaba la sangre, el dolor era bastante fuerte , pero prefería eso a pensar que en lo que les podía pasar a ambas kunoichis.

Increíblemente Hinata comenzó a sentir que la misma sangre hacia de lubricante para aquellas cadenas que solo le aprisionaban las manos, el arma mas poderosa de los Hyuga aparte de sus ojos, la chica seguía y seguía tirando una y otra vez sus muñecas de esos grilletes que la aprisionaban, cada vez mas sangre se dejaba ver al mismo tiempo que Hinata tiraba mas fuerte de estas.

-Hinata ya basta ¡ solo te estás haciendo daño- le dijo la pelirosa casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver como su amiga se lastimaba y la sangre caía al piso, Sakura la veía de espaldas acuclillada tirando de sus manos, cuando su amiga se detuvo y le dijo

-No te preocupes Sakura, estoy bien- volteado a verla con una sonrisa y mostrándole sus manos horriblemente desgarradas y con mucha sangre…. Pero libres

No sabía ni como le había hecho pero Hinata prefirió hacerse eso que estar a merced de ese horrible hombre que quien sabe que quería hacer exactamente con ellas. La chica peliazul pronto se arrancó un trozo de tela de su ropa y se envolvió las manos para evitar que sangraran mas y procedió a quitarse los sellos de restricción quitándolos con cuidado porque también eran explosivos y a su amiga Sakura también, quien al ya no tenerlos pronto arrancó las cadenas de la pared y las hizo trizas, Hinata activó su Byakugan para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca, al asegurarse de ello Sakura dobló los barrotes de hierro que estaban en frente de ellas y ambas salieron del calabozo haciendo el menos ruido posible. Al ir avanzando entre esos muros de roca la Hyuga podo divisar que se acercaban 2 personas por el lado contrario del camino donde avanzaban , sin duda alguna eran los villanos.

-Pronto Sakura¡ hay que retroceder

Ambas chicas comenzaron a ir en sentido contrario y lograron esconderse detrás de lo que parecían unas rocas amontonadas en un pequeño espacio de ese pasillo, se hicieron bolita entre esas rocas para no ser vistas, en eso pasaron los 2 villanos

-Bueno todo va saliendo bien, mi plan sigue perfectamente y eso que no me esperaba capturar al Kyubi pero ese es uno de mis premios mayores jajajajajaja- dijo Orochimaru y el clon de Kabuto solo asintió

Cuando los 2 hombres pasaron de largo al parecer Orochimaru no las había descubierto, pero era obvio que se dirigía a la mazmorra en donde las habían puesto.

-Tenemos que continuar-

-Sakura … Orochimaru dijo que tenía a Naruto-kun – le contestó la chica a su amiga

-Si, lo dijo pero hay que escapar y traer ayuda, nosotras 2 no podremos contra ellos, sería una locura el tratar de liberarlo nosotras – le dijo Sakura en voz baja para que nadie las pudiera escuchar

Hinata activó el Byakugan y comenzó a buscar una salida o a Naruto (lo que encontrara primero) entre los pasadizos, para su desgracia no encontró nada.

-Sakura hay que seguir avanzando, no logro ver una salida a este lugar, solo se que estamos bajo tierra, ellos no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta que ya no estamos ahí – le dijo la peliazul a su amiga

- Si es mejor seguir avanzando con suerte encontramos a Naruto en el camino

Ambas chicas siguieron avanzando por aquellos túneles llenos de tierra pero tras recorrer un pasillo solo hallaban otro, se le les empezó a hacer muy raro esa situación, a Hinata le dolían sus manos y ahora también estaba muy angustiada por saber que Naruto también había sido llevado ahí , en eso estaba pensando cuando de repente Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Esto es un genjitsu ¡

-Que? Con razón. Orochimaru debió poner esta trampa en caso de que lográramos escapar

Las 2 chicas se liberaron de este disipándolo con su chakra, al activar de nuevo su Byakugan Hinata logró ver a Naruto cerca de ellas. Las 2 kunoichis fueron a verlo, estaba peor que una bestia, atado de las manos, pies, cuello por todos lados que no podría moverse de ningún modo, Sakura pronto dobló la reja y entraron a ese lugar, mientras esta le quitaba las cadenas puestas, Hinata le quitaba los sellos de restricción que abundaban en su cuerpo.

-Hinata ¡ Sakura¡ están bien – dijo el rubio algo débil

-Hai ….. pero tenemos que irnos de aquí – mencionó Sakura – Orochimaru ya debió darse cuenta de que escapamos, asi que pronto vendrá por nosotros

-Que ¡ pues que venga, no le tengo miedo a ese HDP ¡ el quiere pelea asi que la tendrá ¡- gritó un eufórico Naruto, en eso vio las manos de Hinata estaban cubiertas de tela y la sangre se veía a través de ella- que te pasó? – le preguntó tomando sus manos suavemente

-Nada grave – dijo la chica con gesto de dolor , sus muñecas estaban dislocadas, la piel de sus manos desgarradas pero no quería decir nada aun de todos modos quejarse no iba a servir de nada y no quería preocupar a su amiga o a su rubio – fue en el intento de tratar de escapar pero estoy bien, debemos ir a la aldea, no nos conviene pelear contra él en estos momentos Naruto-kun, estamos en su guarida, llena de trampas la vez pasada caímos en una no hay que arriesgarnos asi

Naruto vio las manos de Hinata, después volteó a ver a Sakura aún ágil pero con su pancita ya notable, estaba claro que debía ser prudente ante esa situación, aunque el quisiera ir a partirle la cara a Orochimaru con todas sus fuerzas no quería arriesgar a ninguna de las 2 chicas asi que decidió hacer caso y seguir corriendo para tratar de salir de ahí. Sakura de ponto se detuvo, y se quejo de un retorcijón en el vientre

-Auhhh ¡ me esperan un poco?

-Naruto-kun cárgala que no vez la situación?- le dijo Hinata a su esposo

-Ahaaa si gomen- se disculpó Naruto y levantó a su amiga en sus brazos

-Ahh no es necesario – dijo Sakura algo avergonzada

-Claro que si- agregó la Hyuga mientras ambos seguían corriendo- yo de niña vi a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermana y no podía ni agacharse a recoger una moneda, yo no he sentido algo así aun, pero si es difícil correr con una mochila pesada en la espalda ahora con peso extra en el vientre ha de ser mas complicado.

-Hemmm Hinata – interrumpió Naruto algo sonrojado- te imaginas cuando estés así? Será genial y también te cargaré y te llevaré a todas partes

Hinata se sonrojó demasiado…. Na… Naruto-kun…. No hay que …. Apresurar las cosas … (o/o)u

Aun con el byakugan activado Hinata tardó en encontrar una posible salida, cuando de repente diviso una – es por ahí – señalando el camino, Naruto la siguió fielmente y al parecer si estaban frente a la salida de ese nido de serpientes, en cuanto cruzaron pudieron ver la salida , pero también a sus captores quienes ya los estaban esperando.

-Como rayos salieron antes que nosotros? – pregunto Naruto algo confuso

-Porque es mi guarida, yo lo se todo de ella, yo la hice, y se todas sus entradas y sus salidas …. Contestó Orochimaru

-Pues creo que te equivocaste al venir a enfrentarme directamente – le gritó el rubio muy pero muy enfadado.

-Tu crees? Pues como dije antes, ahora no puedo enfrentarte, tu fuerza es superior a la mia, pero tampoco puedo permitir que escapen

En eso Kabuto hizo unos movimientos con las manos para después sentir que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, ambos shinobis saltaron para evitar que la tierra se los tragara, pero en eso que estaban en el aire una cadena fue lanzada desde la tierra para enredarse bruscamente en la pierna de Hinata y llevarla nuevamente al piso… Naruto solo pudo ver que Orochimaru , Kabuto y Hinata se hundieron en ese mar de tierra, donde la guardia de Orochimaru se derrumbaba y se hundía llevándose a su amada sin poder hacer nada en ese instante….. fue solo cuestión de segundos para que desaparecieran

-Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

UY AHORA SI ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR GOMEN ¡ YA EL PROXIMO NO ME TARDO TANTO


	11. El Drama de Hinata capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

HOLA ….YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA A TODOS …. PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI …..ADVERTENCIA ¡ ESTE CAPITULO TIENE VIOLENCIA SEXUAL, LES DIJE QUE IBA A HACER QUE LOS PERSONAJES SUUUUFRIERAN MUCHO T_T …..POR ESO ES TAN DRAMÁTICO, PERO ESPERO QUE TODO TERMINE BIEN ….. ASI QUE PASEN Y LEAN

**FLASH BACK**

Ambos Shinobis estaban huyendo de aquel lugar tan horrible que era la guardia de Orochimaru, Naruto llevaba en brazos a Sakura y Hinata corría a su lado, al por fin encontrar una salida ahí los estaban esperando Orochimaru y Kabuto quien al hacer un movimiento con sus manos hizo que temblara la tierra y esta se convirtió en una especie de arena, Naruto y Hinata saltaron para tratar de evfadir aquella trampa arenosa, pero desde el suelo Kabuto lanzó una cadena y tomó a la Hyuga en el aire Naruto en ese momento quiso soltar a Sakura para tratar de ayudarla pero no lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer es ver como a Orochimaru, Kabuto y a Hinata se los tragaba la tierra desapareciendo totalmente de ese lugar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Noooooo Hinata ¡- gritó el chico desesperado cayendo al suelo

-Hinata ¡ - dijo Sakura aun asustada por la situación

Aunque estuvieron buscando por todas partes no había señal alguna de ella, Naruto estaba desesperado, rascaba y rascaba la tierra tratando de encontrar algún indicio, túnel o algo por donde hayan escapado pero todo ese esfuerzo fue inútil, estuvieron ahí por horas buscando pero nada. El frio de la noche aumentaba, Sakura se cubría con sus brazos tratando de aminorarlo, Naruto notó lo que estaba haciendo así que decidió volver a la aldea por el bien de Sakura tenía que hacerlo, en todo el camino Naruto la llevó cargada, ambos no decían nada el uno al otro, estaban en shock todo lo que había pasado era demasiado….. Naruto quien había salido de la aldea con su esposa a su luna de miel ahora volvía sin ella y por otra parte estaba Sakura quien a pesar de estar embarazada había pasado por una situación muy fea, un secuestro, miedo de que le pasara algo a ella o a su bebé y el de no estar más a lado de Sasuke, todo iba mal, pero Sakura rompió el hielo:

-Naruto, porque no me soltaste? Pudiste salvar a Hinata ¡

-No podía hacerlo- respondió el rubio muy serio y recordando

**FLASH BACK**

En el camino hacia la aldea de la hoja Naruto iba hablando con Hinata

-Me parece mal que hayamos interrumpido así nuestras vacaciones, maldito Orochimaru

-Bueno ya habrá más tiempo para eso, no crees? – Le contestó la Hyuga- además lo importante es salvar a Sakura, ella nos ha ayudado mucho tanto a ti como a mí, ella me dio ánimos para estar contigo asi que no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, aparte en el estado en el que ella se encuentra no podrá hacer mucho en contra del enemigo, siento que esta en peligro

-Bueno claro que si, no me refiero a eso ….. claro que hay que ayudar a Sakura yo tampoco pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, ella es una de mis mejores amigas- refunfuñó Naruto

-Aparte creo que hay que tener cuidado ya que yo soy un blanco también de Orochimaru en caso de encontrarla hay que salvarla a toda costa.

-En ese caso yo protegeré a mi Hinata de cualquier villano dattebayo¡

-Yo se que si- dijo sonrojada la chica de cabellos azulados – pero la prioridad es Sakura, Naruto si encuentras a Sakura asegúrate de protegerla si no …. No te lo perdonaré escuchaste¡

-Ya ya … no te enojes – le contestó el chico con una sonrisa- aunque te vez super linda cuando te enfadas jajaja

Hinata solo se sonrojó y le sonrió, ambos siguieron el camino

**FINA DEL FLASH BACK**

-Sakura chan- le dijo seriamente el jinchuriki- si yo te hubiera soltado en ese momento por ir tras Hinata …. Ella no me lo hubiera perdonado ….. ni Sasuke

Sakura solo se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada, se sentía mal, pero aparte del malestar físico se sentía triste ya que Hinata fue la que la ayudó a salir de aquel calabozo sucio y frio, y ella fue la que se quedó ahí, y ante eso no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse mirando el cómo los villanos se llevaban a su amiga, quien apenas acababa de comenzar su vida de pareja…. Esa vida que tanto sabía que había soñado durante tanto tiempo, que tanto le había costado debido a su frágil personalidad, ella no merecía que le pasara algo malo, era la persona mas amable que había conocido y ahora esto no podía estar pasando.

Casi estaban por llegar a Konoha cuando se encontraron saliendo de ahí a Sasuke Uchiha quien había regresado a la aldea haber si había rastro de Sakura o de Orochimaru, era mas que obvio que estaba preocupado por ella, estaban por reconstruir un clan entero y también era la única persona que lo amaba de verdad … pero al ver que Naruto llegaba con Sakura en brazos rápidamente corrió hacia ellos y el mismo tomó a Sakura en sus brazos .

-Estas bien Sakura ¡ - le dijo el Uchiha

-Si estoy bien, tengo algo de frio y mucha hambre pero fuera de eso estoy bien- le contestó algo triste la pelirosa

Naruto y Sakura tenían un semblante fúnebre el cual fue notado de inmediato por el joven Uchiha quien le preguntó a Naruto

-Que fue lo que pasó? … Tu la salvaste? …

Naruto quien tenía la mirada baja solo le dijo

-Tengo que volver, Hinata está allá, por favor Sasuke lleva a Sakura al hospital de Konoha – terminando de decir estas palabras Naruto se dio media vuelta y partió de nuevo

Sasuke ahí fue que medio entendió la situación y aunque quiso ir a acompañar a su amigo para ayudarlo, su prioridad ahora era asegurarse que Sakura y su bebé estuvieran bien asi que dio marcha en dirección de la aldea a que atendieran a su mujer. Llegando al hospital de inmediato Sakura fue llevada a valoración y ahí tubo tiempo de explicarle a Sasuke como había estado todo y el porqué Naruto se había regresado a buscar a Hinata.

-Sasuke-kun- le dijo la pelirosa al terminar de contar la historia- tienes que ir a ayudar a Naruto a encontrar a Hinata

Sasuke solo asintió

Para eso a Sakura ya la estaban atendiendo bien, la misma Tsunade la estaba viendo, cuando Sasuke se aseguró que tanto ella como su hija estaban bien partió en dirección a donde estaba Naruto.

Y así pasó el tiempo, tanto Kakashi como los Shinobis de la aldea estaban enterados de la situación ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de su esposa y Naruto día tras día no paraba de buscarla, varias veces recorría el lugar en donde la había visto por última vez pero sin resultado alguno, tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a verla o que algo malo le ocurriera, el pensar que la última vez que la vio ella tenía sus manos heridas, y las condiciones en las que Orochimaru los tenía cautivos lo abrumaban demasiado como para pensar positivamente, los esfuerzos de todos simplemente no rendían frutos.

Naruto la estaba buscando, también la familia Hyuga por su parte habían mandado ninjas especializados en buscarla, y aparte Kakashi tenía a algunos Ambus tratando de encontrar alguna pista que los llevara a ellos …. Pero hasta esa fecha no había indicio de la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto en una montaña ahí mismo en Konoha, en donde se creía que había solo un espero bosque, dentro de una cueva la cual no se veía a simple vista …. Ahí estaba la nueva guardia de Orochimaru, de nuevo un montón de pasillos, cuartos, celdas y laboratorios se extendían atreves de ellos, en una de esas celdas se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, otra vez atada, visiblemente cansada y enfrente de ella la observaban fijamente Kabuto y Orochimaru.

-Esta es la 3 vez que trata de escapare señor – le dijo el chico de anteojos a su jefe

-Si

-Y jamás me rendiré – contestó la chica de cabello azulado – aunque me aten, me encierren yo regresaré a la aldea

-Asi parece – sin mas que decir Orochimaru se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Kabuto fue tras el

Ya cuando estaban en el laboratorio Orochimaru comenzó a hablar con su subordinado:

-Mi experimento casi esta concluido, pero aun necesito a esa chica solo en caso de que no funcione, con su sangre he podido recolectar las muestras que ocupo, pero que mas que tener completamente sus ojos y su cuerpo….. pero ella ya se las ha arreglado para escapar 3 veces, dijo que no se rendirá …. Asi que lo único que necesitamos es romper su espíritu …. Ella quiere regresar a lado del amor de su vida, pero si rompemos ese lazo ella estará vulnerable a nosotros … no lo crees?

-No entiendo bien señor – le contestó el joven de cabello gris (o lila no se que color es total es Kabuto)

-Como quiebras un espíritu fuerte?

En eso Orochimaru hizo una especie de invocación y aparecieron 2 clones uno era e Naruto y otro de Sasuke …. Eran totalmente iguales con la excepción de que tenían la piel mas oscura

-Piensa usarlos en algo tan simple señor Orochimaru?

-Si ….. pero de una forma diferente

Mientras tanto en la celda en donde se encontraba Hinata, ella estaba atada de los brazos nuevamente y tenía una fuerte cadena con un grillete que le rodeaba el pequeño y delicado cuello, pero ella estaba decidida a salir de ese horrible lugar, recorría la celda con su vista tratando de encontrar la forma de salir, no podía rendirse, no ahora que su vida dependía de eso y algo mas.

**FLASH BACK**

Ese día en que la habían separado de Naruto, ella fue neutralizada con algún especie de tranquilizante el cual entumeció su cuerpo y fue llevada bajo tierra hacia otro lugar el cual ella no reconocía, cuando llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru ella estaba totalmente consiente lo cual pudo escuchar a los villanos hablar de los planes que tenían para ella

-Señor … la chica Haruno escapó

-Bueno eso lo podemos solucionar … solo hay que ir por ella de nuevo, aunque va a estar muy vigilada, pero siempre hay una oportunidad….. yo quiero el cuerpo del hijo de Sasuke …. Tendría un poder inimaginable. Pero por fortuna no nos fuimos con las manos vacías, tenemos a la Hyuga quien también posee células de Hamura asi que no me doy por derrotado

En eso Kabuto tomó una especie de jeringa y fue hacia Hinata quien no se podía mover aún, y le extrajo una buena cantidad de sangre la cual la comenzó a poner en varios frascos que tenían diferentes líquidos

-Señor Orochimaru mire ,- dijo Kabuto mientras le enseñaba la reacción de uno de esos frascos

-Ohhh valla esa si que es una sorpresa – el hombre de ojos amarillos volteó a ver a la chica – ahora ya tengo mas planes para ti pequeña niña jajajajajajaja

Lo púnico que podía hacer Hinata era verlos y escucharlos, pero se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba

-Bueno esto si que me ha sorprendido, ahora creo que tengo el premio mayor, una chica con descendencia de Hamura y dentro de ella un cuerpo con parte de chakra del Kyubi…. Que mas puedo pedir, un plan que he estado planeando durante mas de 3 años va mas que perfecto jajjjajajajajajaja

Hinata supuso lo que pasaba, estaba embarazada y tenía que escapar ahora no solo por ella si no por su familia y su futuro

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hinata seguía forcejeando con aquellas duras cadenas que ya había vencido mas de una vez, pero ahora parecía mas difícil que antes… en eso estaba cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente, ella permaneció inmóvil para ver quien era el que se acercaba cuando divisó 3 sombras que se posaron frente a su celda…. Al visualizarlas bien no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo ….. era Kabuto, Naruto y Sasuke …. O lo que parecía ser ellos, activó su byakugan levemente ya que tenía aquellos sellos restrictivos y notó que esos no eran mas que clones hechos de pequeñas partículas de chakra y posiblemente cadáveres

-Muy bien, diviértanse- dijo Kabuto con una cara llena de maldad

En eso los clones de Naruto y Sasuke entraron a la celda y fueron hacia la chica, quien comenzó a gritar horrorizada al ver que los clones comenzaron a tocarla y a desgarrarle la vestimenta salvajemente, la Hyuga no podía defenderse de ninguna manera ya que estaba atada y sellada, el clon de Naruto estaba frente a ella y comenzó a sujetarla de los senos los cuales ya estaban medio desnudos con la ropa deshecha, la fuerza con la que le estrechaba los pezones era demasiada, ella supo de inmediato lo que estaba a punto de suceder, por su parte el clon de Sasuke estaba detrás de ella cargándola y sujetándola de las piernas y abriéndoselas para que el otro sujeto tuviera mas libertad ,en eso Hinata sintió un dolor en su vientre bajo, un dolor horrible cuando ese sujeto que no era su Naruto entro en ella, su miembro era grande y al estar aterrorizada claro que no había lubricación alguna, un hilo de sangre escurrió de su parte intima y los gritos de dolor no paraban, al contrario iban en aumento al igual que sus lágrimas y el miedo de que le fueran a hacer algo a su bebé.

Hinata suplicaba con gritos y llanto que pararan, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, el otro sujeto que se parecía a Sasuke comenzó a jugar con su trasero, una de las manos de el se acercó peligrosamente a su ano y metió uno de sus dedos…. El dolor era horrible, los clones solo reían, Hinata sabía que no eran ellos realmente pero al verlos ahí dudo por un momento y el miedo la invadió completamente y comenzó a moverse en un intento desesperado de salir de esa situación, pero solo consiguió que estos la tomaran mas fuerte, cuando el clon de Naruto le dio un golpe en la nariz, la cual hizo que cayera sangre de esta .

-Eso te pasa por rechazarnos¡ - le dijo el clon y siguió con las envestidas

Hinata con ese golpe quedó un poco desvanecida, cuando un dolor aun mas fuerte la volvió en si, el clon de Sasuke la había penetrado por atrás de golpe, esto hizo que la chica soltara un enorme grito, estaba siendo penetrada por ambos lados, Hinata se estremecía de dolor, no podía soportarlo pero era tanto el dolor que tampoco la dejaba desmayarse, el clon de Naruto se recostó sobre el suelo y puso a Hinata sobre el, mientras el clon de Sasuke estaba tras de ella penetrándola con su miembro y jalándola de esos hermosos y largos cabellos, ambos la embestían sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, estaban totalmente bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru y no tenían conciencia alguna, de repente el clon de Sasuke se separó de ella después de una gran descarga en su trasero, Hinata quien seguía llorando del dolor y de la humillación pensó que ya estaba por acabar esa pesadilla pero no fue asi, vió al hombre de pelo negro como se posó frente a ella, aun estaba erecto y puso su miembro en sus labios, ahora la chica era penetrada por su vagina y por la boca ….. Hinata no paraba de llorar y de rezar porque todo acabara, en eso de pronto sintió que el clon de Naruto que estaba debajo de ella la embestía mas rápido y fuerte lo que le indicaba que estaba por terminar y asi lo hizo…. La chica de cabello azul sintió como el semen de ese sujeto que era parecido a su esposo la llenaba completamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el clon de Sasuke lo hiciera en su boca.

Hinata estaba devastada ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían hecho una cosa tan horrible? .. Kabuto comenzó a hablar

-Quieres intentar escapar de nuevo? Hazlo –mientras le quitaba la cadenas que tenía en el cuello y en las manos pero la chica estaba en shock - vamos que pasa, acaso crees que tu esposo te va a querer si ya fuiste tocada por otro hombre? Le darás asco, el saber que su esposa ya no es totalmente de el, tu podrás vivir con eso?

Hinata no se movía, le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón, acaso Kabuto tendrá razón …. Si ella volvía con Naruto aunque este la aceptara tendría que decirle la horrible verdad y que pensaría de ella? Lo habían logrado, habían quebrado su voluntad. El ayudante de Orochimaru sonrió fríamente, volvió a colocar las cadenas que la aprisionaban y los 3 clones salieron de la celda dejándola ahí tirada, golpeada y humillada.

En otra parte de Konoha Naruto seguía buscándola, como todos los días el no paraba cuando sintió una presencia que venía de las sombras,

-Quien esta ahí?

-No te alarmes, soy yo

-Sasuke que haces aquí? No deberías de estar cuidando a Sakura?

-No, ella misma me mando a ayudarte porque dice que eres un idiota, aparte tu y esa niña Hyuga ayudaron a Sakura a escapar, se los debo

- Bueno esas si son palabras de Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto tristemente

-Creo saber en donde la tienen- le comentó el chico del sahringan

-Que? Donde? Como? –

-No hay mucho tiempo sígueme – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke antes de salir corriendo en una dirección especifica

-Que¡ a donde vamos?

-Bueno es solo una corazonada pero tal vez podemos encontrar pistas ahí- le dijo el Uchiha a su amigo- en la antigua guarida de Orochimaru recuerdo haber visto un pergamino en donde estaban ubicadas sus 6 escondites, en ese momento no le tomé importancia pero creo que ahora lo ocuparemos

-Y crees que a este? Orochimaru es muy listo como para haber dejado un documento tan importante en un lugar tan visible- le respondió el rubio

-Orochimaru no, pero Kabuto si- la ultima vez que fui aun había muchas cosas de experimentos, escritos y demás que dejaron en ese lugar, supongo que por estar escondido no cualquiera entraría, aparte esos lugares son un laberinto

-Bueno, es lo mas cercano que tengo a una luz de esperanza – pensó Naruto – Orochimaru, mas te vale que no le hayas tocado ni un cabello a Hinata, porque te mataré

Ambos Shinobis llegaron a un especie de hueco que estaba en el piso en medio una zona árida y entraron en el, despues de un recorrido entre rocas y raíces dieron con lo que era una puerta, al entrar por ella comenzaba de nuevo el montón de pasillos que parecían interminables.

-Esto va a tardar un rato – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke

-No tanto …. Esta es la única guarida que se me el camino….. Bueno más o menos

Una gotita de sudor cayó por la frente de Naruto, pero ocupaba encontrar algo que lo llevara a su amada Hinata. Después de mucho rato de búsqueda, casi 12 horas, por fin encontraron el documento, si estaba, si existía y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO…. GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE MAS LARGO PARA COMPENSAR UN POQUILLO ….. EL SIGUIENTE LO TENDRE LISTO LO ANTES POSIBLE…. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW


	12. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Hola aquí sigo actualizando el fic …. Veo que a algunos el capitulo anterior no les gustó y a otros si ….. Bueno no se puede complacer a todos, pero es lo que trato de hacer aparte de llevar una historia … es mi primer fi casi que ténganme paciencia …. Sin mas preámbulo aquí esta la continuación… gracias por leerme y seguirme **

Una chica de cabellos azules se encontraba sentada en el rincón de una celda, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba encadenada, pero no solo de sus manos sino también la habían atado mentalmente, Orochimaru había logrado romper su voluntad, la voluntad de escapar, de volver a lado de su amado Naruto y que todo fuera normal de nuevo, de una vida tranquila como la que había llevado hasta ahora y que aunque su Naruto lograra llegar hasta ella, como podría verle a la cara nuevamente sin que los recuerdos de aquel ataque volvieran a ella, aunque sabía de antemano que Naruto y Sasuke nunca la hubieran lastimado de esa forma la mente podría jugarle mal ante ellos, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo continuar?¿Como tener nuevamente una vida feliz? … Los pensamientos la abrumaban, no podía pensar claramente, pero de una u otra manera tenía que vivir, no quería rendirse…. Pero como no hacerlo, si por dentro estaba devastada, rota y sin fuerzas.

La chica no se movía, permanecía inerte, de sus ojos solo derramaba lágrimas pero no hacía sonido alguno, dejó de luchar, dejó de intentar de escapar de ese lugar, no sabía que pasaría con ella, estaba aterrorizada, solo quería que de alguna manera todo terminara.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Orochimaru….. Este y Kabuto terminaban sus experimentos

-En unos días mas las células estarán listas – decía Orochimaru

-Si señor, cuando estén listas podrá insertarlas en su cuerpo y será invencible

-Si, entonces no necesitaré mas cuerpos … solo uno, te dije que esa niña Hyuga nos sería de gran ayuda

-De hecho usted tenía razón – se jactaba Kabuto alagando a su maestro- el haber atacado a esa niña hizo que ya no quisiera escapar y con el cuerpo de su hijo usted podrá prácticamente alcanzar la inmortalidad

-Bueno todo depende del resultado que den estas pruebas, llevo años con esta investigación

Orochimaru y Kabuto siguieron hablando de los experimentos y de su plan maligno, mientras en una parte del bosque Naruto y Sasuke corrían en dirección hacia otra de las guardias de Orochimaru, ellos ya llevaban 2 días buscando en diferentes cavernas tratando de encontrar a Hinata pero hasta ahora no habían tenido éxito, solo encontraban las catacumbas llenas de frascos, cadáveres, huesos y rocas.

-Esta es la última de los escondites que vienen en ese pergamino Sasuke?– le preguntó el rubio a su amigo

-Si , ellos deberían estar en este escondite ya checamos todos y no hay rastros mas que de los experimentos que hacían, solo espero que ella este bien- Le contestó el vengador

-Ella estará bien… juro que mataré a Orochimaru con mis propias manos

-Bien pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo

Ambos chicos continuaron su búsqueda, al llegar a la ultimo de los escondites encontraron lo mismo que habían encontrado en las otras ….. o sea nada. Naruto estaba devastado ya no sabía que hacer para encontrar a su esposa, la desesperación se notaba en su rostro cosa que Sasuke notaba plenamente... en eso el Uchiha volteo a ver el pergamino una vez mas y lo miró con detenimiento.

-Espera Naruto, talvez nos falte checar un lugar mas

-Que? Cual? Donde? – preguntó Naruto con desesperación

-Si observamos bien este mapa las guardias de Orochimaru están casi alrededor de esta montaña y todas tienen un patrón a seguir …. Si seguimos el camino de donde estamos hacia la montaña se forma otro patrón aquí- señalando la montaña- la cual no está marcada como laboratorio pero podría ser que la quisiera mantener en secreto incluso entre ellos mismos

-Pues aunque no es muy seguro es lo único que tenemos – le respondió el Junchuriki algo triste y cansado

-Llevamos 2 dias de camino y no hemos parado asi que descansaremos un rato y después continuaremos – le casi ordenó Sasuke

-Descansar? No podemos descansar…. Que tal si a Hinata le pasa algo? …. Tenemos que ir a ….

En eso Naruto fue interrumpido por un golpe de Sasuke en el estómago lo cual hizo que este cayera al piso.

-Porque rayos hiciste eso?- preguntó el rubio

-Porque ya estamos débiles, no podemos llegar cansados y hambrientos a luchar contra el enemigo, idiota¡ - agregó el Uchiha – Debemos tomar las cosas con calma aunque suene feo, pero si quieres salvar a tu mujer tienes que actuar inteligentemente, sobre todo con Orochimaru.

Naruto se quedó pensativo (y adolorido) y aceptó de mala manera, ambos jóvenes cenaron y pasaron ahí la noche. Naruto durmió muy poco ya que estaba inquieto debido a la preocupación de si su esposa estaba bien, había comido, tendría frio o miedo, no estaba bien, el había prometido que la cuidaría siempre …. ¿Cómo había permitido que se la llevaran de su lado? Sin duda alguna tenía un mal presentimiento. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y siguieron su camino hacia lo que parecía su última esperanza de encontrar a Hinata. Corrieron y saltaron hasta que por fin estaban a pie de la montaña. Sasuke activó su Sharingan para tratar de localizar algo de chakra o alguna pista, pero lo malo es que el sharingan no es como el Byakugan no le serviría para eso, aun asi lo intentó. Después de analizar la situación le dijo a Naruto que lo mejor era que se separaran para tratar de encontrar alguna entrada, si es que existía alguna a lo que este aceptó, la montaña era grande, estaba llena de cuevas y hoyos asi que tardarían en encontrar algo, ambos Shinobis se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por su cuenta. Buscaron en cada cueva que se encontraban y ambos marcaban la entrada con un kunai para que supieran que esa cueva ya la habían checado asi pasaron horas hasta que Naruto entro en una cueva que la entrada parecía muy pequeña, pero entro ….. al hacerlo se topó con uno de los típicos pasillos de roca de los que Orochimaru generalmente hacía.

La esperanza en la cara de Naruto se reflejó, había una esperanza de encontrar a Hinata y se lo debía al TEME de Sasuke….. Después le agradeceré…. Pensó Naruto y comenzó a recorrer aquellos túneles con cuidado ya que no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, no si tenían atrapada ahí a Hinata, después de un rato de caminar en silencio absoluto, escuchó voces, aquellas voces de quien le habían arrebatado a su amada.

Quería ir y romperle la cara a Orochimaru pero también recordó las palabras de Sasuke :"Hay que actuar con inteligencia" si saltaba y emboscaba a Kabuto y a Orochimaru probablemente no le dirían en donde tenían a la chica, así que espero a que comentaran algo al respecto, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó perplejo.

-Señor Orochimaru, cuando nos desharemos de la chica Hyuga? Ya van 2 días que no quiere comer ni nada … mantenerla con vida será difícil – preguntó Kabuto sin expresión de culpa

-Bueno ya te dije que ahora la ocupo viva, aunque ya tengo las células que necesito, aun me falta el cuerpo en donde depositarlas y ahora que la otra chica escapó con el hijo de Sasuke, usaré el cuerpo del hijo del Kyubi que esa chica tiene en su interior, en cuanto lo obtenga no la ocuparé mas y podremos deshacernos de ella. – Contestó Orochimaru sin mas – así de fácil, y mantenerla viva es tu trabajo, todo quieres yo lo resuelva

Pro no podía ser así de fácil ya que la sangre de Naruto estaba hirviendo por aquello que acababa de escuchar , no lo podía creer, acaso escucharía bien, Hinata estaba esperando un hijo de el, esto lo dejó paralizado por un momento, su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, el no había sido capaz de protegerla y ahora menos …. A su familia, esta era una misión que no podía darse el lujo de fallar y conseguiría salvarla a toda costa.

En eso Naruto siguió quieto en donde estaba hasta que ambos villanos se retiraron del lugar, Naruto entró a la cámara en donde estaban anteriormente y comenzó a ver en las mesas que había en el lugar planos, frascos con líquidos raros, y varios cuerpos en unas mesas tapados con sábanas, realmente ese lugar era horrible, pero tenía que salvar a Hinata antes de luchar contra ellos .

El chico siguió caminando en dirección hacia donde se había retirado Orochimaru sin ser visto cuando notó que Kabuto se separó del diciendo:

-Voy a llevarle de comer a esa chica, aunque dudo que coma algo

-Como ya te dije, la ocupo con vida, asi tengas que obligarla hazlo- le ordenó Orochimaru

-Si señor

Naruto vio una oportunidad de encontrarla asi que decidió seguir sigilosamente a Kabuto mientras este tomaba algo que parecía un plato con fruta y se dirigía hacia el área de celdas, definitivamente el rubio quería ir a patearle el trasero pero primero tenía que asegurarse de encontrar a Hinata y ponerla a salvo. Después de un rato de caminar Kabuto se acercó a una de las celdas abrió la puerta que ya ni siquiera tenía llave puesta, estaba oscura y no se podía ver bien ahí adentro.

-Ten – le dijo Kabuto a la prisionera- come

No hubo respuesta

-Lo comerás o tendré que obligarte de una manera u otra

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna, la chica ni siquiera levantaba la mirada

-Te dije que si no lo hacías por ti misma yo te obligaría verdad- diciendo eso Kabuto la tomó fuertemente de los cabellos obligándola a levantar la cabeza, - Mírame cuando te hablo y come maldita niña…

Kabuto no terminó de hablar cuando una bola de energía le partió el brazo con el que estaba sujetando el cabello de la chica…. Al voltear la cabeza detrás del estaba Naruto, sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia con la que veía a Kabuto y le dijo con una voz estremecedora:

-Si la vuelves a tocar, te mataré en cuestión de segundos

-Rayos- pensó el villano de gafas- no me di cuenta de su presencia, como puede haber pasado todas las trampas que pusimos

-Vaya asi que por fin nos encontraste- dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, Orochimaru había aparecido

-Orochimaru … te mataré – al decir esto Naruto le lanzó un rasen shuriken pero este alcanzó a esquivarlo y con solo esos segundos de distracción tubo Kabuto para tomar a Hinata y colocarle un kunai en la garganta

-Bien Naruto si no quieres que ella sufra algún daño será mejor que te retires del señor Orochimaru- le ordenó Kabuto al rubio

Naruto hervía de rabia al ver a Hinata siendo amenazada de esa forma, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que ella ya hacía inmóvil, no tenía fuerzas, solo podía mirarlo con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Naruto no sabía que hacer, si iba y atacaba a Orochimaru Kabuto podría matar a Hinata, y si atacaba a Kabuto seguramente Orochimaru los atacaría a ambos….. tenía prácticamente las manos atadas… su cuerpo temblaba del coraje reprimido cuando de pronto se escuchó un pequeño estallido entre Naruto y Kabuto …. Pronto una nube de humo se esparció por ese lugar tan pequeño, no se veía nada pero el rubio pudo escuchar como Hinata dejaba salir un quejido….. El pensó que lo peor había pasado

-Hinataaaaa ¡ - gritó de desesperación cuando a su lado apareció Sasuke con Hinata en sus brazos

Naruto de inmediato tomó a su esposa en sus brazos y lo primero que checó fue su garganta, lo cual no había sido abierta, pero la chica seguía sin moverse ni siquiera reaccionar, por más que él le estaba hablando ella desviaba la mirada, el chico notó que ella temblaba muy notoriamente y gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, no estaba bien , algo le había ocurrido y no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, tenía que sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla a que la atendieran lo más pronto posible, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que no volviera a ocurrir, que su amada Hinata estuviera a salvo y eso lo lograría matando a esos malditos tipos.

Naruto colocó suavemente a la chica en el suelo recargada a la pared y le dijo suavemente al oído:

-Hinata no te preocupes pequeña, estoy aquí …. Y ya nada nos volverá a separar

Para esto en medio de ese espeso humo la pelea había iniciado Sasuke estaba peleando contra Orochimaru y Kabuto al mismo tiempo, quienes por un poderoso Chidori emanado de Sasuke se partió un buen pedazo de la montaña llevando la lucha al exterior de esta. El clon de Kabuto fue destrozado fácilmente .Pero realmente Orochimaru se había vuelto mas fuerte, había resistido el Chidori como si fuera nada mas que una brisa de viento, Sasuke se sorprendió:

-Veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte

-Si, tus células y las de esa chica me han dado mas poder , ni tu ni el kyubi podrán derrotarme y hablando de eso – Orochimaru hizo unos movimientos con sus manos e invocó a sus clones , un Naruto y un Sasuke , pensaba escapar mientras ellos 2 peleaban con sus clones

- Ellos 2 tienen probablemente mas poder que ustedes 2 juntos, por cierto ellos 2 me ayudaron con la chica Hyuga, se divirtieron mucho jugando con ella ya que siempre trataba de escapar jajajajajajaja – se seguía riendo Orochimaru cuando de repente entre las rocas y escombros de la montaña se escucho la voz de Naruto:

-Como te atrevez ¡ COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABER DAÑADO A HINATA ¡ - saltó ya con su rasengan en la mano, pero su clon se puso en medio de Orochimaru y el …. El Rasengan de Naruto iba con su chakra y aparte con el del kyubi … pero no solo eso, iba con la rabia que recibiría cualquiera que dañara a su amada …. A su Hinata , el clon se evaporó en esa energía que era tan poderosa que hasta el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió ya que aparte de eliminar de un solo movimiento a ese clon suyo partió por la mitad a Orochimaru, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y con su Susanoo acabó igualmente con su clon.

-No, no puede ser – decía lo que restaba del villano- Yo calcule todo…. Yo …. Yo sería mas poderoso que ustedes con este poder…. Si tan solo me hubiera tenido mas tiempo, con el cuerpo de cualquiera de sus hijos mi plan hubiera sido perfecto, pero como siempre un experimento jamás es perfecto hasta que se finaliza ….. en ese momento lo que restaba de Orochimaru se hizo un líquido raro y se evaporó con la energía que emanaba de Naruto

Todo había acabado, Naruto se regresó a donde estaba Hinata quien ya hacia inconsciente, ambos Shinobis se apresuraron a ir a toda prisa a Konoha para atender a la Hyuga y Naruto rezaba en el camino que su hijo estuviera bien.

GOMEN DE NUEVO POR LA TARDANZA PERO CREO QUE ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO CADA 4 DIAS …. ESTOY EN MUCHA OCUPACION Y TENGO VARIOS FICS EN LA CABEZA PERO PRIMERO QUIERO ACABAR ESTE …. VEO POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE A ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTÓ QUE HAGA SUFRIR A HINATA Y HAY OTROS QUE SI LES GUSTA … UY NO SE PUEDE COMPLACER A TODO EL MUNDO …. YO CREO QUE YA SOLO SERA UNO O 2 CAPITULOS MAS PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC …. GRACIAS POR LEERME


	13. El Drama de Hinata Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Ufff NUNCA CREÍ QUE HARÍA TANTOS CAPITULOS DE UN FIC … MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS … Y CREANME QUE ACEPTO SUS SUGERENCIAS ….. SE QUE ESTE FIC TIENE MUCHAS FALLAS PERO COMO LES DIJE ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO … ASI QUE TRATARÉ DE MEJORAR …. POR CIERTO GOMEN A LOS QUE NO LES GUSTA QUE HAGA SUFRIR TANTO A HINATA PERO YA TODO LO TENÍA EN MENTE Y LO QUISE HACER MUY DRAMÁTICO ….. Y A LOS DEMÁS LES PROMETO QUE ME ESFORZARÉ MAS EN LOS FICS …. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…. BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LES DEJO EL

CAPITULO 13

Naruto y Sasuke corrían a toda velocidad hacia la aldea de Konoha, llevando a Hinata en muy mal estado pero no solo físico si no también psicológico, por mas que Naruto le hablaba, le acariciaba la cara y el cabello, ella simplemente no reaccionaba a nada, la única vez que sus ojos se encontraron el chico pudo ver que su mirada estaba llena de miedo pero casi llegando al pavor ella había vivido muchas cosas en un mes, de repente no supo como en su vida que había tanta felicidad, había tenido la boda de sus sueños con el hombre que siempre anheló ….. cambió trágicamente, aun tenía aquel terror provocado por los horribles experimentos de Orochimaru ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, el momento mas feliz para una mujer se convirtió en miedo, miedo de no poder proteger a su familia y aunque ella hizo todo lo que pudo para escapar no lo consiguió, y mas que aun después de todo eso, ella fue marcada de una forma en la que no sabría como podría vivir con eso y de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, tenía miedo de hablar,¿ que pensaría Naruto de ella? ¿Acaso seria como le dijo Kabuto? "Le darás asco a tu esposo y a la demás gente y si te acepta solo será por lástima" …. Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la Hyuga, todo le aterraba, y el mundo se le cerraba, no podía pensar.

Asi pasaron los 2 días de camino que tuvieron que recorrer, con un horrible silencio, en las paradas que hicieron para comer y descansar ella casi no lo hizo, lo que le preocupara seriamente a Naruto quien iba y la abrazaba, solo eso podía hacer por el momento, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía un temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Hinata y lágrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales aun no hacían por buscar los suyos. El chico rubio no sabía que era lo que le había pasado exactamente, pero lo imaginaba por las palabras que Orochimaru había dicho cuando invocó a esos 2 clones "Ellos se divirtieron con ella" ….. asi que como no sabía que hacer solo se limitaba a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Por su lado Sasuke los observaba apartado como siempre, realmente no le importaba mucho la relación de su amigo pero el los ayudó porque gracias a Hinata, Sakura había podido escapar, simplemente se lo debía, el renacimiento de su clan (el cual ya estaba en proceso) había sido salvado y eso era mas que honorable.

Por fin los 3 shinobis llegaron a la aldea de Konoha y no esperaron nada cuando Naruto llevó a Hinata al hospital para que la checaran, Sasuke se despidió en la entrada y se dispuso a ir a lado de Sakura para avisarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Tsunade era la encargada del hospital y de inmediato la llevaron a urgencias … Naruto estaba sentado afuera de la sala de espera, sus codos ya hacían sobre sus rodillas y sus manos estaban juntas soportando su mentón, se le veía abatido, triste y muy preocupado por el estado de su amada Hinata y mas porque tal vez Orochimaru tenía razón ¿y que tal si ella en verdad estaba esperando un hijo suyo? ¿Estaría bien? Su máximo sueño hecho realidad, tener una familia que lo ame y de quien cuidar estaba a punto de ser arruinado y ¿Porque? …. Se preguntaba a si mismo,¿ Porque no había sido capaz de cuidar a su familia? ¿Por qué había dejado que todo eso pasara?... Claro que el amaba a Hinata no importa lo que haya pasado o lo que le hayan hecho , para el no importaba nada mas que el hecho de que ella estuviera bien.

Los minutos parecían horas, realmente no llevaba sentado mucho tiempo ahí pero para el chico era una eternidad y mas si no sabía aun nada sobre Hinata, de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, era Shikamaru y Chouji quienes se sentaron a lado de Naruto

-Estas bien?- preguntó Shikamaru a su amigo

-No, no estoy bien- respondió Naruto bajando la cabeza y tomándose de los cabellos- aun no sé nada, no sé cómo está ella o ellos…. No lo se

-Ellos? – siguió preguntando Shikamaru

En ese momento llegó también Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock lee …. Ahí estaban sus amigos , para apoyarlo mínimo moralmente y también entre ellos llegó rápidamente Hiashi Hyuga quien comenzó a llenar de preguntas a Naruto.

-Mi hija esta bién? Como está? Que rayos fue lo que pasó?

Naruto solo se le quedó viendo, realmente ni siquiera el sabía con exactitud lo que había pasado, no entendía el cómo, ni siquiera el que tenía tanto poder, había logrado defender a su amada peliazul, como explicarles a los demás …. Pero aun asi lo intentó y comenzó a narrarles lo que había pasado, desde el momento en el que estaban felizmente disfrutando de su luna de miel, el momento en el que Sasuke les fue a avisar que Sakura estaba secuestrada y advertir que tuvieran cuidado , cuando en el camino de regreso fueron emboscados y como fue como la encontraron….. no pudo seguir contando normalmente cuando ante todos se derrumbó en llanto, por mas que quiso hacerse el hombre fuerte el dolor no lo dejaba, se sentía culpable, culpable de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Valla héroe que soy – decía Naruto en llanto total- como rayos quiero ser Hokage algún día si ni siquiera puedo mantener a mi familia a salvo, soy un completo fraude

Sus amigos solo lo veían con tristeza,¿ que puedes decir en un momento como ese? Realmente cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar se sentiría igual o peor, como consolar a alguien que siempre estuvo solo, que no tubo nada y que llegó a tener todo lo que siempre quiso, una familia y de repente casi perderlo, ¿Cómo explicarle al padre de Hinata que por su culpa su hija ahora estaba pasando por un momento horrible? nadie se movió por unos momentos que parecían no terminar

Naruto quien tenía el cabeza cabizbajo sumergido en el llanto cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban fuertemente, al sentir esto Naruto vio al hombre que lo hacía quien no era ni más ni menos que Hiashi Hyuga

-Hijo, recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando me pediste la mano de mi hija en matrimonio?- le dijo el jefe de la familia Hyuga

Naruto se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de recordar ese momento

**FLASH BACK **

Naruto hablando con Hiashi mientras tomaban una taza de té

-Asi que quieres la mano de mi hija ¿Sabes que hay mucha gente interesada en ella?

-Si, pero yo soy su novio señor y la amo, realmente quiero y deseo vivir a su lado siempre y cada día hasta que muera, ella es mi luz, no podría seguir si ella y yo se que también ella me ama – le contestó el rubio

-Si yo también estoy de acuerdo en que ella esta muy aferrada a ti – Le dijo Hiashi y Naruto haciendo gesto de _ - ¿pero no creen que aun son muy jóvenes?¿Recuerda que ella es hija de la familia Hyuga una de las mas poderosas de Konoha?

-Realmente yo creo que ya estamos listos para esto, la verdad yo se que Hinata esta lista para dar este paso, aunque no me lo ha dicho directamente pero siempre hablamos del futuro y ninguno de los 2 visualizamos algo sin estar juntos señor- le contestó muy firme el Jinchuriki – desde que estoy con ella, no puedo pasar ni un día en el que ella no esté en mi cabeza, además tengo mucho dinero juntado asi que eso no será algún problema para usted, además sabe que soy muy terco y una negativa solo hará que me esfuerce y luche por su hija.

-Hump ¡ Para la familia Hyuga el dinero no es problema, tu Naruto Uzumaki sabes que el dar a mi hija es algo difícil, aunque seas tu ….. el Héroe de Konoha

-Prometo protegerla de cualquier cosa, serviré a la familia Hyuga asi como a Konoha , y nunca le haré ningún mal ni dejaré que algo malo le pase lo prometo ¡ - le contestó el rubio muy convencido

-Haaaaa vez como son muy jóvenes ¡ tu no puedes prometer eso….. las cosas a veces pasan y no sabemos porque- se levantó el jefe de familia – yo alguna vez prometí cuidar a mi familia contra todo lo malo …. Al igual que tu , pero pasaron los años y no pude proteger a la mujer que amaba (refiriéndose a la madre de Hinata que nadie sabe como se llamaba) me sentí terrible por años, fue entonces cuando comprendí que en la vida pasan cosas que a veces están fuera de nuestras manos, pero lo importante es saber dar la cara a los problemas y enfrentarlos juntos…. Yo me quedé viudo poco después de que Hanabi nació, me enfoque en que mis hijas fueran fuertes y ante cualquier problema que tuviera ….. ellas estaban ahí para mi y eso me hacía mas fuerte y las hacía mas fuertes a ellas… eso es lo que quiero para Hinata …. Un hombre que la cuide, la proteja, la ame y que esté con ella cuando todo parezca derrumbarse

Naruto se le quedó viendo analizando lo que le acababa de decir el viejo Hyuga y después de pensarlo unos segundos le contestó:

-Yo …. Yo estaré con ella, pase lo que pase, seré su pilar cuando ella este por caer, seré la mano que la sujete cuando algo salga mal y lo mas importante…. La amaré aunque el mundo se acabe… hay estaré para ella siempre

Hyashi quien estaba de pie sonrió y le extendió la mano a Naruto quien seguía sentado en el suelo (asi de rodillas como se sientan allá) y le dijo:

-Bienvenido a la familia …. Hijo….. les doy mi bendición y aprobación

-Hijo? – Naruto repitió la palabra algo sorprendido y sonrojado –

-Claro que si, ahora que ya te dado mi aprobación ya cuenta como que eres de la familia y ahora serás mi hijo también … bueno ya que se casen tu y Hinata jajajajajaja

Ambos se rieron y comenzaron a planear lo de su boda

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Naruto vio a los ojos a su "suegro" quien ante su frio semblante también parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, pero al ver su semblante firme comprendió que aunque el tuviera todo ese dolor por dentro, debía ser fuerte , para Hinata y para su hijo

-Arigato Hiashi-san – le dijo Naruto

En ese momento la tensión en el aire disminuyó un poco, y las palabras de apoyo por fin pudieron salir de las bocas de sus amigos frases como "Tranquilo Naruto todo va a estar bien" … "No te preocupes Hinata ya esta siendo atendida veráz que no es nada" ….. "Lo bueno es que ya podrán estar juntos" "Baka no te preocupes Hinata es fuerte"…..y asi el tiempo pasó un poco mas rápido

En eso por fin desde el pasillo del hospital se ve la silueta de Tsunade quien iba directamente hacia ellos, Naruto inmediatamente se puso de pie

-Abuela ¡ Hinata esta bien? ….. verdad?

-Naruto me gustaría hablar en privado contigo – le contestó Tsunade con su cara muy seria

-Yo también quiero ir – Replicó Hiashi – quiero saber del estado de mi hija ¡

-Solo si Naruto acepta – añadió Tsunade

Naruto aunque sospechaba lo que le iban a decir…. Asintió con la cabeza, como padre de Hinata tenía derecho a saber del estado de salud de esta, asi que ambos hombres pasaron a la oficina de Tsunade y tomaron asiento.

-Seré honesta con ustedes – comenzó a hablar la rubia – Hinata se encuentra mal, tiene cierto grado de desnutrición, heridas en todo su cuerpo, sus manos están muy dañadas, ambas muñecas las tenía dislocadas, sus muestras sanguíneas nos dice que tiene infecciones de algunas heridas que no fueron atendidas y varios golpes notablemente visibles…. Heridas que un ninja como ella y muchos ya han recibido anteriormente pero

-Pero que? Hay mas? – dijo Hiashi

-Si, hay mas déjeme hablar señor – Refunfuñó Tsunade – hay 2 problemas grandes con ella … está embarazada, tiene aproximadamente 3 meses y ahora debido a todo lo anteriormente mencionado es algo de alto riesgo

Naruto sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, pero no podía desplomarse en un momento asi, tenía que ser fuerte, Mientras Hiashi pensaba ….. 3 meses, pero si se casarón apenas el mes pasado? ….. mmmmmmmmmm ¬¬

-Y lo segundo – siguió hablando la ex Hokage- Hinata fue abusada sexualmente, las heridas no son solo físicas, si no psicológicas y desgraciadamente no hay medicina alguna que pueda curarle esa herida o bien borrarle ese recuerdo.

Naruto y Hiashi se quedaron plasmados, aunque Naruto ya lo sospechaba el que se lo hayan afirmado lo devastó, su mirada estaba al piso y apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza, cuando sintió la mano de Hiashi sobre su hombro y le dijo:

-Ella necesitará mucha fuerza, es aquí en donde me tienes que demostrar si puedes o no cuidarla…. Hijo yo creo en tí

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no lo culpaba, al contrario, creía en el, a pesar de todo …..

Naruto asintió

-Si, señor Hyuga, yo estoy aquí para ella y siempre lo estaré, yo la traeré de la oscuridad en la que ha caído….. Abuela ¡ cuando podré ver a Hinata?

-Bueno yo creo que en un rato mas, lo que pasa es que tuve que interrogarla para que me contara que le sucedió, al principio no quería hablar, después al momento de querer examinarla no quería que la tocara fue ahí en donde le pregunté lo del abuso lo cual al principio lo negaba, pero no quería que la examinara, le dije que la dormiría para poder examinarla bien si no me decía la verdad y ahí fue cuando me lo confesó llorando, aunque me dijo que no se los dijera creo que era necesario para que supieran como tratarla y mas ahora que su estado es muy delicado….. de todos modos le dí un calmante para que se durmiera yo creo que en unas horas mas despertará.

-Quiero estar con ella- dijo seriamente Naruto

-Bien, puedes pasar pero solo ua persona puede estar ahí …. Solo sígueme – Tsunade se paró y se dirigió a salir de la oficina para que el rubio la siguiera

-Naruto- Lo detuvo Hiashi en la puerta- cuida a Hinata y dile que yo la apoyo en cualquier cosa

-Lo haré señor Hyuga , lo haré- Naruto y Tusnade salieron de la oficina.

Pasaron 2 horas cuando en la habitación del hospital, la Hyuga abría lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo estaba aun adormecido por los medicamentos que le habían puesto, sus manos estaban vendadas, volteó a su lado y vió que en una silla estaba sentado Naruto quien la veía y le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bienvenida a casa …. Hinata

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO …. NO HAY LEMON A LA VISTA POR OBVIAS RAZONES PERO ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO EN TRATAR DE NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR …. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS TAMBIEN …. ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR … ARIFATOOOOOO


	14. El Drama de Hinata capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

HOLA NUEVAMENHTE ACTUALIZANDO EL FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ….. ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MIS HERMANAS KYOKO Y KAREN Y A MONO QUE ME DAN IDEAS JOJOJOJOJOJO SI MAS POR EL MOMENTO PASEN Y LEAN

Naruto saludó a Hinata quien acababa de despertar en el cuarto del hospital, con una mirada tierna ya que era lo que su esposa le causaba…. TERNURA, el rubio daba mil gracias de que ella estuviera de nuevo con el a su lado, Hinata lo vio, estaba algo confundida debido a que aun se sentía somnolienta debido a los medicamentos que le habían dado, se quiso acomodar a estar sentada en la cama, lo cual Naruto trató de ayudarla con mucho cuidado para tratar de no lastimarla, pero en eso Hinata le reusó los brazos de una forma involuntaria, el temor se hizo presente en la cara de ella y al mismo tiempo en la cara de Naruto, estaba pasando lo que el temía ….. Ella le tenía miedo, pero no lloraba solo lo miraba.

Orochimaru había logrado su meta hasta cierto punto, pero no importaba como, el traería de vuelta a su Hinata de esa horrible oscuridad en la que había caído, la tomó suavemente de la mano y aunque sintió el rechazo de ella, esperó a que sus ojos se encontraran para decirle "Tranquila…. Todo estará bien" Hinata no hizo movimiento solo seguía mirando fijamente a esos ojos que siempre la habían cautivado, pero por ese momento no podía responder palabra alguna, tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y temor, aunque ella le había confesado todo a Tsunade y le había pedido que no le dijera nada a nadie sobre el horrible acto que cometieron esos clones de su amado Naruto y su amigo Sasuke, tenía miedo de que aun asi se lo haya dicho a todos y que ahora la vieran con lástima ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso en mente? Le avergonzaba su existencia, su estado deplorable, su temor que aunque fuera justificado Naruto no tenía culpa de que ella se sintiera asi y al mismo tiempo no quería ser una carga para nadie…. Así que solo se limito guardar silencio y bajar la mirada como antes solía hacerlo.

Naruto al ver que Hinata bajaba la mirada sintió como si el fuera un extraño ante ella, quien antes de casarse o mas de ser novios lo hacía cuando le apenaba algo, pero el debía ser fuerte para ella ya que si ella ocupaba fuerza, el definitivamente se la daría.

Ya no se dijo nada mas en ese momento, sus miradas lo decían todo.

1 semana después Hinata fue dada de alta Naruto jamás se alejó de ella, estuvo al pendiente durante esos días en los que el trataba de animarla con sus relatos y pequeñas bromas haciéndole saber que todo seguiría igual, pero no era así, la Hyuga de ojos aperlados rara vez decía algo, incluso casi no probaba alimento alguno, todo le daba asco, pero tenía que seguir…. Sus amigos también querían verla pero el rubio se los negó, no por él, si no porque ella no quería ver a nadie, realmente ella quería estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo….. Pero al ser dada de alta se enfrentaba a lo que ella temía, no sabía cómo debía actuar nuevamente. Ellos llegaron al departamento de Naruto pues ya estaban casados y aun no tenían otra casa

-Por fin Llegamos Hinata – dijo sonriente Naruto

Hinata seguía muy seria pero aun asi trató de fingir una sonrisa, el punto es que aun no podía articular alguna palabra hacia su esposo sin querer agarrarse a llorar

-Hinata no te preocupes si no quieres hablar está bien, yo te esperaré hasta que estés lista y verás como todo saldrá bien

La chica solo asintió y conservo la mirada baja con esa sonrisa más que fingida que obviamente cualquiera lo notaría, en especial su esposo.

Así los días pasaron y las heridas físicas comenzaron a sanar, sus manos ya se encontraban mejor, los moretones que marcaban su cuerpo comenzaban a desvanecerse, pero la felicidad en la cara de la chica nada mas no se dejaba ver, eso era, le habían robado su felicidad, ella se la pasaba junto a la ventana viendo hacia afuera y pensando, su tez se veía triste y aun no quería ver a nadie …. Naruto ya no sabía qué hacer, por las noches aunque dormían juntos en la misma cama ella no dejaba que el rubio se le acercara mucho, eso le entristecía bastante, pero el debía ser fuerte por ella … por ellos.

Asi había pasado 1 mes desde que Hinata fe salvada de esos horribles villanos, su vientre aun no crecía lo suficiente pero ya era algo notorio Naruto aunque no quería sumergirse en aquella oscuridad en la que estuvo envuelto siempre, pero de repente se veía en ella, el pensó que el tiempo haría su trabajo y ese trago amargo se quedaría atrás, pero no fue asi, su esposa cada vez estaba mas y mas cerca de caer mas profundo en ese abismo que le fue creado.

Por las noches ella a veces tenía pesadillas en las que varias manos la estrujaban en busca de su cuerpo, pero solo eso veía …. Manos, no veía la cara de esos horribles clones que la habían marcado, y por mas que ella trataba de defenderse sentía aun ese punzante dolor en sus manos aun adoloridas, aun se sentía atada en aquella habitación en donde todo había sucedido y aquellas noches en las que se despertaba aterrorizada, sudando y llena de pánico ….. se veía a si misma, se autoanalizaba y se veía patética …. Quería dejar de serlo ya que al voltear a su lado estaba ese dulce hombre que ella siempre había amado…. Se decía a si misma que lo que había ocurrido por mas horrendo que haya sido, tenía que superarlo de una u otra manera.

Ese día comenzaba Naruto se despertó y volteó a lado de su esposa en donde se supone que estaría durmiendo, pero se asustó al ver que no estaba

-Hi…. Hinata?- la llamó mientras se levantó rápidamente de la cama

Un cálido olor le hizo reaccionar y desviar su atención, el chico fue a la pequeña cocina y en ella encontró a su esposa aun con las manos vendadas, pero ella estaba haciendo el almuerzo

-Hinata … tu

-Bue….. buenos … di…días…. Naruto-kun

Habló….. para el fueron las palabras mas hermosas pronunciadas por su dulce Hinata desde ese momento… debido a las heridas que la chica había sufrido en sus manos, el chico tubo que encargarse de las comidas del día y cuando el tenía que salir, la pequeña hermana de Hinata, Hanabi iba a cuidarla un rato, pero esto hasta ahora no había funcionado para que la chica Hyuga cambiara su semblante.

-Hinata…. Estas cocinando para mi? – le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

-Si – contestó la chica con un sonido casi inaudible

Naruto se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarla en un movimiento rápido, el cual no le dio tiempo a la chica para rechazarlo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sentía que su cuerpo quería aventarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al sentir el olor y la tibieza de Naruto en ella comenzó a disminuir el impulso de rechazarlo en cambio su cuerpo temblaba quería abrazarlo lo cual hizo que la chica alzara un poco los brazos pero no pudo, el temblor no la dejó y volvió a bajarlos. Naruto observó esta situación, Hinata temblaba mucho pero no hacía sonido alguno…..

-Hinata dejalo salir- le dijo al oído a la chica- desde que fuimos por ti no haz llorado, no es justo que solo tu guardes todo ese dolor- mientras el comenzó a hacerlo- a veces lo necesitamos, llora, grita haz lo que sientas no importa porque yo estaré aquí contigo

La Hyuga lo escuchaba se le acumularon muchas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el no rompía el abrazo, de repente ella se echo a llorar, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos junto con gritos, sus piernas no dieron para mas y ambos se hincaron en la cocina, lloraban pero era algo que Naruto considero necesario , el dolor debía salir ….. así siguieron por un rato hasta que Naruto sintió como su Hinata alzó por fin los brazos alrededor de el ….. lo estaba abrazando mientras todo ese dolor acumulado salía

-Yo ….. yo …. Luché …. Pero no pude ….. hacer nada – gritaba la pobre chica

-Lo sé Hinata, se todo lo que pasó…. Sin ti Sakura-chan y yo estaríamos probablemente muertos , gracias a ti estamos aquí – le decía el rubio llorando amargamente junto con ella

Lo sabe? Se preguntó Hinata, entonces Tsunade si se lo había contado todo, esto causo aun mas sentimiento en la chica

-Debes verme patética….. con mucho asco y repulsión….. Naruto-kun …. – seguía en llanto la chica

-Claro que no…. Quien te dijo eso?…. A mi no me importa eso, lo único que me importa es que ahora estas aquí conmigo, quiero protegerte, quiero vivir a tu lado…. Junto a ti y junto a nuestro hijo- le contestó Naruto-

Por fin después de momento Hinata vió a los ojos a Naruto, esos ojos que no la miraban con nada mas que una ternura inmensa perdiéndose en ellos. Hinata inconscientemente se comenzó a acercar a el rostro de Naruto hasta que estuvo a escasos milímetros de el, fue cuando el rubio entendió y el termino de acercarse hacia ella sellando sus labios en un tierno beso. Fue breve, pero tierno, dulce pero intenso y de repente el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la Hyuga disminuyó considerablemente.

El abrazo siguió por un rato más hasta que Hinata dijo:

- El arroz…. ya está listo

-Si

-Naruto-kun yo…. yo me esforzaré ….. y superaré esto

-Hinata, no importa cuánto tiempo tome, yo estaré aquí a tu lado, estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo, con solo ese hecho yo soy feliz

-Arigato Naruto-kun

Ambos shinobis se sentaron a almorzar juntos aunque después de la conmoción ya no les quedaba mucha hambre, pero igual convivieron un rato, Naruto notó que ante sus pláticas medio locas Hinata sonreía, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa fingida como las anteriores, esta era real, aunque aun tenía un semblante diferente su cara estaba de ratos iluminada cuando Naruto estaba junto a ella.

La chica aun no quería salir y mucho menos con tanto malestar que sentía por el embarazo (ya saben … nauseas, mareos , etc…), pero lo mas importante es que aun no estaba lista para enfrentar las miradas de todos sobre ella, no quería su lastima ni mucho menos quería llamar la atención de la gente , quería evitar a toda costa eso no quería sentirse mal ante aquella situación, por eso se sentía mejor su casa, aunque estaba consciente de que tenía que salir de ahí algún día estaba tomando valor para hacerlo.

En cuanto a su situación cada día estaba mejorando un poco mas, Naruto la ayudaba mucho, ya que el siempre ha sido su felicidad, las pesadillas seguían, pero cuando despertaba se daba cuenta de que ese horrible suceso ya había quedado en eso …. Una horrible pesadilla…

Aún no dejaba que Naruto la tocara mucho que digamos, no porque la chica no lo deseara, si no porque su cuerpo reaccionaba ante casi cualquier toque que este le hacía, el temblor involuntario en su cuerpo hacía que el joven se apartara dándole su espacio y siempre respondiéndole a esto con una enorme sonrisa y diciéndole lo que ahora era la frase favorita de Hinata "Descuida todo estará bien"

Y asi los días pasaron, los cuales se convirtieron en meses … todo ya se había vuelto una rutina, levantarse, hacer un delicioso almuerzo, atender a su esposo y mas que nada seguir adelante

Pero cierto día … el sonido de la puerta Hizo que Hinata y Naruto se levantaran mas temprano

-Hay …. Quien será a estas horas? – se preguntó el sexy rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a abrir la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una hiperactiva Hanabi

-Hola Naruto-niisan …..

-Que rayos haces aquí a esta hora? Son las 5 de la mañana , necesito dormir

-Yo no he dormido y mirame … fresca como una lechuga

-De seguro comiste muchos dulces y estas llena de azúcar – le contestó somnoliento el jinchuriki

-Si, bueno solo vengo a darles una noticia – dijo Hanabi mientras entraba a la casa

En eso al escuchar la voz de su hermana Hinata fue al recibidor para saludarla y ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Hola Hanabi buenos días – saludó Hinata

-Hola one-san ¡

-Bueno que es lo que haces aquí? – siguió Naruto mientras soltaba un bostezo enorme

-A sí , vengo a decirles que Sakura-chan ya tuvo a su bebé y en estos momentos está en el hospital de Konoha, casi todos estamos ahí…

-Que bien- decía Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pero Sakura-chan quiere que One-san vaya a verla- le dijo Hanabi mientras sacaba una bolsita de gomitas y se las empezaba a comer

Hinata cambio su semblante, salir? No estaba segura de poder hacerlo aún¡ Naruto notó la incomodidad en la cara de Hinata y le dijo a Hanabi:

-Emmm adelántate Hanabi , iremos en cuanto sea posible

-Como quieran, yo solo di el mensaje ….. adiós – y Hanabi salió de la casa

-Esa Hanabi sabiendo su situación, lo dice como si nada- mencionó Naruto sin querer en voz alta

-Yo…. Yo quiero ir… a ver a Sakura- balbuceó Hinata

Naruto cambió su rostro, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Hinata le estaba pidiendo salir, de inmediato dibujó una hermosa sonrisa y le dijo antes de eso

-Estas segura Hinat? Esta bien si aún no estas lista

-Si… si quiero, Sakura es mi mejor amiga

Y si lo era, Hinata nunca olvidaría como Sakura la apoyó para que se animara en revelar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, la animó en darle la bufanda con la que se quedaría enlazada sus vidas había sido un gran pilar para su relación… ¿Cómo no ir a lo que sería lo mas importante en la vida de la joven pelirosa ? definitivamente tenía que ir

Ambos ninjas se alistaron y al abrir la puerta de entrada Hinata dudó en salir, Naruto la vio y la agarró de la mano

-Estas lista?

-Creo…. Que si

Y en eso los 2 se pusieron en marcha, aunque el hospital no estaba muy lejos, para Hinata el camino se le hacía muy largo, pero mínimo ya había cruzado una de esas fronteras que la aprisionaban en su casa, lo bueno es que a esa hora era muy poca la gente que había en la calle y eso le ayudó. Solo pasaron 30 minutos cuando ya estaban frente al nosocomio.

-Llegamos – le dijo Naruto

-Si

-Entramos?

-Mmmmm si

Y así lo hicieron al entrar había mucha gente (típico de un hospital)que recorría los pasillos, la sala de espera y demás….. Hinata sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba por unos momentos entrando en tensión, aquel temblor volvió a estar presente lo cual Naruto volvió a sentir atreves de su mano.

-Hinata estas segura de que quieres continuar?

-No…. No lo estoy….. pero quiero ir a ver a Sakura

Naruto suspiró, claro que el también quería ver a Sakura, era su mejor amiga pero le preocupaba la integridad de Hinata y mas su estado mental debía estar bien, por su delicada condición, asi que caminó hacia el mostrador del Hospital y se informó de en donde estaba Sakura….. caminaron hasta la habitación en donde ella estaba, pero afuera estaban todos sus amigos Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hanabi, Rock lee, etc… quien al verla se clavaron sus miradas en la pareja.

Hinata se paralizó nuevamente

-Oh no…. Lo que me tenía – pensó Naruto

De entre la gente que se encontraba ahí estaban Kiba salió corriendo entre ellos y tomó a Hinata de las manos lo cual hizo que la chica se quedara perpleja

-Hey Hinata estas bien? Te extrañamos mucho T_T ….

Hinata sentía que quería llorar pero no lo hizo, Naruto colocó su mano en su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, cosa que de inmediato la chica comprendió …. Si ella no tenía fuerza, Naruto le daría la suya.

-Si… ya….. ya ….estoy mejor- contestó balbuceando la Hyuga

-Que bueno, todos estamos preocupados por ti, y estos meses te extrañamos mucho

-Gracias

-Bueno y no quieren pasar a ver a Sakura-chan¡ ella solo ha hablado de que quiere que ustedes vinieran a verla- dijo Tenten

-Si pues a eso vinimos verdad Hinata?

La chica peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza abajo y algo sonrojada, aunque le alegraba ver a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos, aun se sentía incapaz de verles a los ojos. Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto de Sakura y la vieron ahí sentada en la cama con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos que mas que nada a simple vista parecían puras cobijas, pero junto a ella estaba parado aquel hombre que ayudó a Naruto a salvarla, lo cual Hinata comenzó nuevamente a sentir pánico, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se encontraron … muchas escenas de aquel suceso comenzaron a llegar a su mente, ella temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que el no había sido el que la atacó….. el miedo se apoderaba de ella cuando la tierna voz de su amiga la hizo salir de ese transe al cual estaba entrando nuevamente…..

-Hinata, viniste¡ - casi gritó de felicidad la pelirosa

-Si…. No podía …. Emmm

Hinata soltó la mano de Naruto y fue corriendo a abrazar a Sakura, lo cual hizo que el llanto nuevamente apareciera en ella

-Sakura me alegro que estes bien – dijo Hinata llorando mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también me alegro de que estes bien Hinata….. y me alegra que estén aquí- le respondió Sakura mientras con un brazo correspondía el abrazo de Hinata y con el otro cargaba a su niña.

-Mira …. – Comentó Sakura nuevamente – fue niña

Hinata volteó la mirada a aquel bultito de sábanas solo para ver un pequeño rostro blanco con mejillas rosadas y escaso cabello negro

-Es … hermosa- dijo Hinata, pero al verla una nueva puerta se abrió dentro de ella, sintió una ternura que le llenó por completo

-Si quieres puedes cargarla – le volvió a decir Sakura a Hinata

-Si, si quiero

En eso Hinata tomó aquel bultito entre sus brazos sintiendo como la bebé se acomodaba entre ellos y un pequeño bostezo de la niña hizo que se viera aun mas tierna de lo que ya era.

-Es bellísima – comentó Hinata

-Mas o menos- dijo en forma burlona Sakura- se parece a su padre ¬¬

-Ho pobre niña- rió Naruto- Sasuke la echaste a perder jajajaja

-Callate inútil- fue lo único que contestó Sasuke

Lo cual Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a reír, Hinata sintió que esa risa era sincera y hace tiempo que no la sentía

-Hinata, nunca te agradecí por habernos salvado….. a mi y a mi hija …. Sin ti nosotras no estaríamos aquí ….. arigatoo – le sonrió Sakura

Sasuke también le hizo una pequeña reverencia y le agradeció…. Ella se quedó pasmada y sintió que aunque le haya pasado lo mas feo que le puede pasar a una mujer, estaba viva, y sus amigos estaban bien….

De pronto Hinata comenzó a sentir pataditas en el vientre …. Ella se quedó quieta unos momentos pero fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, tenía que ser fuerte no solo para ella, o para Naruto …. Si no también para ese bebé que pronto nacería y que al nacer dependería totalmente de ella, y asi lo decidió …. Desde ese día lucharía por superarlo, ya no mas temor, ya no mas encierro, ya no mas dolor… ahora caminaría con la frente en alto…. De ahora y siempre no importara lo que pasara…

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. TUBE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON MI WORD …. NO SE QUERÍA ABRIR NO SE PORQUE ….. PERO YA PORFIN LO PUDE SOLUCIONAR…. DE HECHO ESTE CAPITULO LO TERMINÉ HACE 2 DIAS PERO LA COMPUTADORA ME HACE MUCHAS MALAS JUGADAS …. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA


End file.
